The Other Argent
by smkbaby123
Summary: Sydney Argent is Allison's twin sister. How would life in Beacon Hills be different if she was there? Being an Argent in a town full of werewolves is a tricky thing, can she become the hunter she was born to be? Her sister is currently being punished for dating a werewolf, but what if Sydney was stuck in between not one, but two of them? Read and see who wins her heart in the end!
1. Omega

**Hello everyone! This is my first Teen Wolf story. I just became a part of the fandom because I saw everyone posting about it on Tumblr! I watched the new episode and got the idea for this story because I really wanted to see what would happen if Allison had a sister!**

**Summary: Sydney Argent is Allison's twin sister. What if Derek ended up falling for her, but realized it a little too late?Being an Argent in a town full of werewolves is a tricky thing, can she become the hunter she was born to be? Her sister is currently being punished for dating a werewolf, but what if Sydney was stuck in between not one, but two werewolves. We'll see who wins her heart in the end!**

* * *

I heard a bump coming from Allison's room and assumed that it was Scoot. My parents were currently out for an hour or so, so Scott and Allison were having a little rendezvous. My sister Scott, who was one of my best friends, were forced to break up because my parents found out he was a werewolf. Being from a family of hunters was not easy, I learned of our family history two years ago when my dad caught me sneaking around his office.

I had different outlooks on werewolves then my parents did, obviously. They really aren't bad, and I even had a friendship with the one and only Derek Hale. Well, it was a complicated relationship really, we kissed and now it was awkward. But, that never stopped me from doing what I needed to do. Recently, I started my training with my Aunt, but she died, leaving me to train with my dad and Allison. I was better than Allison, though. Allison was still trying to master the crossbow while I moved onto a real bow and arrow.

Suddenly, I could hear a car door slam outside of my house, and I knew that Allison and Scott could get busted. I really didn't want one of my best friends to die, so I tried to stall my mom as I heard her heels clicking against the stairs.

I opened my bedroom door and asked if my mom got my dress for my Aunt's funeral. She looked at me hesitantly and then handed me the dress. Giving her a polite smile, I headed back into my room and shut my door behind me, silently praying that Scott got out.

20 minutes later, I got a text from Stiles saying that Lydia, who was also one of my friends, was missing. Allison and I drove to the hospital where we knew Stiles was most likely going to meet Scott. We saw the two boys in Stiles' jeep, and headed over there. Then, I got blinded by the headlights, and I could see Stiles jump a little bit.

We walked to the window and Scott asked my sister, "What are you doing here? Someone's going to see us." Allison then replied, "I don't care. She is mine and Sydney's best friend, and we need to find her before they do."

Scott then retorted, "I can find her before the cops can." I then butted in and spoke, "How about before our father does?" Stiles asked in a shocked tone, "He knows?" I nodded and Allison stated, "Yeah."

"I just saw him and three other guys leave our house in two SUV's." I told them, and the boys shared a look. "A search party." Scott guessed, and I came back, "More like a hunting party." Scott then opened the door for us and said, "Get in."

We both climbed into the back of the jeep as it roared to life. Stiles started to drive at top speed as Scott stuck his head out the window to follow Lydia's scent. "Take the next right." Scott ordered, and Stiles did as he commanded. We ended up at the Hale house.

"She came here? Are you sure?" Stiles asked, and I too was confused as to why Lydia came here. Scott shrugged and responded, "This is where the scent leads." "Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles questioned us.

I let Allison say, "Not with us." I started to walk towards the house as Scott and my sister talked about packs and Lydia. Stiles and I looked around, and he pointed out, "Hey, look at this. You see this? I think it's a tripwire."

Stiles then proceeded to lift it up, but nothing happened. That was until Scott spoke, "Stiles." This made us look over to him, and we saw him upside down, "Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it." This made me giggle and I could see Allison holding in her laughter.

This was cut short when Scott ordered us to hide. Stiles grabbed my hand and dragged me behind a tree, and Allison huddled next to us. I could see my dad and the other hunters with him, and they walked towards Scott. I couldn't hear what my dad was saying, and I was relieved when he finally got up and left with the others.

The three of us made our way towards Scott and Allison asked if he was okay. Scott joked, "Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." I looked around, searching for the wire so we could get Scott down. I saw one against the tree.

"Stiles, Allison, help me with this." I ran towards it and we all looked at it, trying to decipher how to work it. I could hear something in the background, but I ignored it. Scott then said from behind us, "Thanks, but I think I got it."

We all look at him, impressed as he motioned towards the house and asked, "You coming?" Following him, we walked towards the house only to find that Lydia was nowhere to be found.

The next day, I sighed as I walked into school with my sister by my side. Eventually, I ended up in chemistry. I sat next to my lab partner, Isaac Lahey. Isaac and I had been lumped together at the beginning of the year when everyone picked their partners and left us out. We did get closer as the year went on, and I now considered him a friend.

The teacher passed out the pop quiz, and we both started working until voices interrupted, "This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Everyone looked up as Stiles asked, "You can do that?"

I knew that the teacher would hate Stiles' joking and sarcastic attitude, most people did except for me. "There it is again, your voice, triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three for detention." I started laughing a little bit, as did Isaac, and I gave him a smile.

"You too, Mr. McCall?" He asked, and Scott replied, "No, sir." Everyone went back to their tests, and soon, I could hear Scott and Stiles' voices. It was safe to say that they were getting punished.

After that class, I made my way to my locker. Allison's locker was next to mine, thankfully, and I smiled as I saw her holding a note that said _Because I love you._ I automatically knew that Scott did that. Getting my dress for the funeral out of my locker, I looked to see who was standing near me.

I was about to close my locker and go change when the guy spoke, "Nice dress." "Nice camera." I countered, and he smiled at me, and I politely smiled back. I could hear the girls behind us gossiping, and I knew that it made Allison upset. My sister stormed off as one of them insulted her, and I stormed up to them.

I smirked and stated, "If you want to talk behind someone's back, you should be able to say it straight to their face." They looked at me, dumbstruck and I pushed past them and into the bathroom where I threw on the dress.

Allison and I met up with our parents after school and we all drove to the cemetery. As soon as we got out of the car, photographers and reporters swarmed us. I held onto my dad as flashes went off, and I could see Allison doing the same to my mom.

When we were in the clear, my dad muttered, "I knew this was a bad idea." My mom then shot back, "No, this was my idea." I kept my grip on my dad as he replied, "I tried to tell him, but he insisted on making a point of it."

I grew confused, and I knew Allison was too. "He insisted that he'll take care of this when he gets here." My mom assured him, and I asked, "When who gets here?" My parents led us to the seats in front of the grave and responded, "Just sit down sweetheart."

I did as she said and sat down next to my sister, leaving an open seat next to me. A moment after, a mysterious man showed up and hugged my father. My mother stood up and greeted the newcomer and offered her condolences before he turned to Allison and I.

"Do you remember me?" He asked us, and we both nodded numbly. Allison looked at something past him, and he whipped his head towards it. It was probably Scott and Stiles, knowing them. The man went on, "Considering I haven't seen the two of you since you were three, I don't suppose I could assume you would call me Grandpa."

I smiled a little and looked down as he continued, "So, till you're comfortable, you can call me Gerard for the time being. But, I'd prefer Grandpa." Gerard took his place in the seat next to me, and I got a little uncomfortable. We all then watched on as the funeral started and we said our goodbyes.

Allison and I were talking in my room about Scott when we both got a text from Stiles, they found Lydia. A great weight lifted off my shoulders at that, and on that note, Allison went to her room. I sighed as a knock sounded from my door.

I looked up to see my mom opening the door. She gazed at me sympathetically, and I just smiled at her weakly. "Hey, mom. Is there something you wanted?" I asked her, and she shook her head. "I just wanted to come see how you're handling all of this."

"I'm an Argent, I can get through anything." I responded, and she smiled. My mom walked over to me and kissed the top of my head before leaving my bedroom. I was tired, so I laid down on my bed and let sleep come over me.


	2. Shape Shifted

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the follows and favorites and the reviews!**

**aleksjoly: Thank you so much! I can't wait to write the rest of it, and I do have a ton of ideas!**

**PerksOfBeingABelieber: I'm glad my story stood out to you! I have two other Vampire Diaries stories that center around an OC sister, so I just thought I'd do that with Teen Wolf as well! I'm sorry that it was so rushed, and I'll try and work on that for the future! Thank you for the constructive criticism it will make writing this story a little bit easier!**

I heard Allison sneak out of the house at midnight. Knowing that it was date night for our parents, I didn't try to stop her from seeing Scott. I just let myself fall back asleep and clear my head of all the drama.

* * *

Lydia, Allison, and I walked up to the entrance of the school together. "You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked her, and Lydia replied, "They call it a fluke stage. Which is basically a way of saying, 'I have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days.' But, personally, I don't care, I lost nine pounds."

I marveled at how joyous Lydia was, and I lightly chuckled at what she said. Lydia was strong; she could make it through all of this. "Are you ready for this?" Allison asked her, unsure. "Of course, it's not like my aunt's a serial killer or anything." She replied, and I raised my eyebrow at the dig.

We all strutted through the doors and stopped when everyone stared at Lydia like she had four heads. Right as that happened, I got a text from Stiles telling me to meet them right now at the lacrosse field. Scott sensed another werewolf, and Stiles had a plan to find out who it was.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds," I quipped before walking off.  
Making my way onto the lacrosse field, I saw Stiles and Scott talking on the bench. I went over to them and asked, "So, what's the plan?" Stiles jumped a little bit at my sudden appearance, while Scott looked relieved that I was there.

"I'm gonna try and get Scott and them one on one. That would help, right?" Stiles told, and Scott nodded, "Yeah." Stiles' face lit up and he exclaimed, "I think I got an idea." He then ran over to Coach and talked to him about something. I looked at Scott who told me to sit down, so I did.

Sitting on the bleachers, I saw Isaac staring at me. I waved and smiled at him, and he waved back. Our moment was cut short when Coach blew the whistle and told the guys to line up. Surprisingly, Scott ran towards the goal, even though I knew he hated that position.

I furrowed my brow in confusion as Scott proceeded to tackle and sniff one player after the other. IT actually really repulsed me, and I wasn't surprised at all that Jackson faked an injury so he wouldn't have to do it.

Next, it was Isaac's turn. My gut was telling me that something was wrong when the boys tackled each other. I saw Isaac breathing heavy, and Scott looked at him in awe. _Could Isaac be the other werewolf? Had Derek gotten to him, told him everything? _

Stiles' dad, the Sheriff, and two other policemen came as the two boys stared at each other. The police talked to Isaac as everyone crowded around. I stood next to Stiles and Scott while Scott eavesdropped. "Isaac's father is dead, he was murdered." Scott stated.

The cops led Isaac away from the field, and he walked with them, but he kept his eyes locked with mine. "Are they saying he's the suspect?" Stiles asked, and Scott reported, "I'm not sure, why?" I then answered my friend by saying, "Because then they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"Like overnight?" Scott questioned, and I rolled my eyes at him, "During the full moon." We stared at Isaac's retreating figure as Scott asked, "How good are they at holding people?" "People: good, werewolves: probably not that good." Stiles snarked.

"Stiles, remember when I said that I didn't have the urge to maim and kill?" "Yeah." Stiles replied, and Scott pointed out, "Well, he does." I looked at Isaac longingly, just wanting him out of that situation. I was going to do whatever I could to get him out.

* * *

I got lonely in chemistry without Isaac there, and I could hear Stiles and Scott talking, probably making a plan and weighing the options. I then quickly wrote down a note and threw it at Stiles. It read, _You have to get into the principal's office._

Stiles then, impulsively, crumpled up my note and threw it at Mr. Henderson's head. He then whirled around and demanded, "Who in the hell did that?" Stiles and Scott pointed at each other, and they were kicked out of the class and Sent to the principal's office.

After class, I waited for them outside of the office. Scott rushed out and saw me, he then motioned for me to follow him. We ran to the entrance of the school and sighed as the police car drove Isaac away. He stared at me, and I mouthed, '_It's going to be okay' _to him.

Then, a black car stopped right in front of us. _Derek. _"Get in." He ordered us, and Scott argued, "Are you serious? You did that, that's your fault." I whispered Scott's name, trying to get him to be more understanding. "I get that. Now get in the car and help me." Derek spoke, and I sighed and walked towards the car.

Scott's hand shot out, stopping me. "No, I've got a better idea, I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up." "Not when they do a real search of the house." Derek countered, and I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops…what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek and I both saw the defeated look on Scott's face, and Derek opened the door of the car. Scott sighed, and Derek and I smiled weakly at each other as I pushed Scott into the back.

* * *

Derek drove us to the house, and I noticed that it got dark right as we made it there. I took out a flashlight as the three of us got in the house. "If Isaac didn't kill his father, then who did?" Scott asked, and Derek stated, "I don't know yet."

"Then, how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott kept the questions coming, "Because I trust my senses. And, it's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell." I giggled a bit as Scott looked embarrassed. "You saw the lacrosse game today." Scott muttered, and Derek hummed.

Scott then turned to me and asked, "Did it really look that bad?" I put a teasing smile on my face and my hand on his arm and said, "Yeah." We then walked into the basement, and I asked, "What's down here?" Derek answered me, "A motive."

Scott then questioned him, "And what am I looking for?" "Follow your senses." Derek replied, and Scott searched while I stared at a freezer. "What happened down here?" Scott asked, and Derek answered, "The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Scott observed the marks on the ground and looked at me.

Scott's eyes went to what I was staring at, the freezer. Scott walked up to it, and Derek dragged me towards him. "Open it." Derek ordered, and Scott did. I saw the marks on it, and flashes of Isaac's previous injuries flew through my mind. His black eye, the way he limped for a few days, everything. My phone rang through the silent room, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered it. "Hey, Syd, it's Stiles and Allison. We need to do something right now, they're asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter and then they sent this guy out." Allison's voice said. I froze and asked, "A guy? Who?"

"He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy" Allison spoke, and Stiles put the pieces together, "They're sending him to the station for Isaac." "He was also carrying this box was something on it, like a carving or something." Allison informed us.

"What was it?" Stiles asked, and Allison searched through pages to find it. She then sent a picture to us, and dread pooled in my stomach when I looked at it, "Wolfsbane." "What does that mean?" Allison questioned us, and I spoke, "It means they're gonna kill him."

"Someone needs to hold them off, at least until one of us gets there." Allison told, and I volunteered, "I'll go, Stiles, you go with Derek to the station, and I'll meet up with you guys there. Allison, come to Isaac's house to help Scott." "Call us after you do it, okay?" Stiles said, and I agreed.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I told them, and hung up. I knew that Derek and Scott heard the entire conversation, and I looked at them. They nodded, and as I was about to go, Derek handed me his keys. I gave him a questioning look, and he just said, "Go before I change my mind."

I hurried off as they continued their conversation after I left. "If I help you with this, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott said, and Derek countered, "I can if they're willing." Scott then argued, "Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted, that his friend is one of them?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, and he still asked." "Then he's an idiot!" Scott exclaimed, and Derek replied, "And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Scott whipped his head to look at Derek, who just said, "Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happened to an Omega. With me, you learn to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control, even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her." Scott stated, and Derek shot back, "You're gonna lose her anyway, you know that." Derek started to walk away before Scott stopped him, "Is that why you never did anything about Sydney? Because you knew you would lose her?"

Derek tensed visibly as Scott continued, "I'm not part of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibility too." "Why, because he's one of us?" Derek asked, and Scott shook his head, "Because he's innocent."

* * *

I followed the SUV with the hunter in it. I got out of Derek's car with my bow and arrow and waited till the car was close enough before I shot. The car stopped as I slashed the tires with my arrows. The hunter got out and checked the tires, and I successfully shot him in the leg.

I smirked as I saw the man get back into the car. Then, I started Derek's car and drove while calling my sister and Stiles. "Hey, did you slow him down?" Stiles asked me, and I remarked, "You could say that." "Alright well I'm headed to the station right now." He spoke, and Allison said she was on her way to Isaac's.

I hung up on them and sped to the station. I got there and saw Derek and Stiles sitting next to each other in the jeep. I heard Stiles say, "Dead silence, that should work beautifully, anything else?" I tapped on the window and spoke, "C'mon guys, Isaac can't be in there for much longer." Stiles then spoke to me, "Why are you helping, anyways? Do you have feelings for Isaac? I've seen you guys make googly eyes at each other!"

I rolled my eyes and snapped, "It's not like that, you idiot. We're just friends, now let's go!" I pushed Derek inside to distract the guard. He was doing pretty well, and I snorted at how the lady reacted to him. Derek Hale sure was a sight to see.

Stiles and I made our way into the office, and he rushed towards the lock. He pressed a bunch of numbers, and the thing opened. There was nothing there. I heard the sound of keys jingling, and I told Stiles who ran out the door.

I got lost, but heard the sound of Stiles' muffled voice. I ran towards it, and suddenly, the fire alarm went off. I saw a trail of blood and followed it to see Isaac knock out the hunter in his werewolf form. Looking at the wolfsbane on the ground, I stepped on it and crushed it.

Isaac looked at me wildly, and he was about to lunge for me, but Derek stepped in front of me. He effectively shielded me from Isaac and growled at him. Isaac, scared from the encounter, cowered back and hugged himself. I saw Isaac's face turn back into his regular self, and I exhaled in relief. "How did you do that?" Stiles asked, and Derek just haughtily said, "I'm the Alpha."

Derek's smirk faded when I rushed over towards Isaac and hugged him, whispering comforting things in his ear. He held onto me, and whispered, "Sydney?" I nodded and said, "I'm right here." He sighed and looked around, seeing the destruction. "We need to get him out of here." I told Derek, and he nodded.

I pulled Isaac up with me, and I led him out of the police station quickly, and into Derek's car. I was about to go back and help Stiles, but Isaac had a firm grip on me, "Stay, please." He said, and I nodded. I got into the car and Derek drove to the abandoned train station.

Derek showed him his room, and I left the two to talk while I got Isaac something to eat and drink. I held the glass of water in my hand as Derek came up to me, "Just friends, huh?" I sighed and answered, "Yes, we are just friends." Derek raised an eyebrow, telling me to challenge him.

"I would do this for any one of my friends, even Jackson. I care about Isaac, I really do, and I want to help him." I reasoned with him, and Derek nodded. Then, I walked away and into Isaac's room. He smiled as he saw me there, "Thank you." I gave him everything and then sat on the bed.

"Anytime." I replied, and Isaac stared off into space for a few moments before I cut him off, "You know sometimes you think too much. And I know that when I think too much, it's probably about something bad. When that happens, there's only one thing to do." "And what's that?" He asked me, and I smirked at him before saying, "Eat junk food." He laughed and then ate what I gave him, which was a bag of potato chips.

A knock on the door interrupted us, and I looked to see Derek standing there. "We're gonna need your help. Since Scott is so reluctant to join our pack, I have to turn two more people. You are going to help me choose." He told me, and I asked, "Why me?"

"Because you're a hunter. We need to find people that your family doesn't know and wouldn't pay attention to. And…I trust you. So, are you gonna help me or not?" Derek answered me, and I sighed, "Fine, but I'm only picking one. Scott is going to kill me when he finds out." Isaac scoffed a little bit, and Derek and I turned to him as he spoke, "Odds are you're gonna pick a girl."

I smirked at his remark and commented, "Girls are more lethal than boys." Derek raised an eyebrow at this, and Isaac challenged, "Are you serious?" I stood up and pulled two knives out of my boots, twirling them around my fingers, "Deadly." The boys looked impressed as I walked out with the knives in my hands. I bid them goodbye and texted Stiles so that he could come get me.

Stiles picked me up, and while we were in the car, he started up an interesting conversation, "So, you're in some kind of weird werewolf hunter threesome now?" I glared at him in response, and he just put his hands up in surrender. Then, he continued, "You should have seen Derek's face when you were with Isaac. He looked like he wanted to rip him apart just because he hugged you."

I just ignored my friend and stared at the passing trees. "And I'm greeted with dead silence. You and Derek are more alike than you think." I scoffed at Stiles' remark, and was grateful when my house came into view. I thanked him for the ride, and he just said he'd see me tomorrow in school.


	3. Ice Pick

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews/favs/follows, they mean a lot to me! I had so much fun writing this episode ebcause it was one of my favorites! I decided to put a little back story in there, and the mystery girl will be revealed next chapter, and why Sydney picked Erica to be a werewolf!**

**Munchkin Jeeves: Thank you so much! I personally love this chapter because there are a lot of new scenes and little things that I added to make it my own. So, I hope you like it as well!  
**

**Sai: I'll definitely keep you on your toes! There is a lot in store for both this chapter and the next one and I'm so excited!**

**Aleksjoly: Thank you so much for reviewing again, I appreciate it so much! I love writing new scenes and I think that with an OC, you definetly have to lpay with what you're given and make it your own at the same time. I can't wait to write the next chapter too!**

**I do not own Teen Wolf, only Sydney! Enjoy!**

* * *

I pulled into the gas station, and then got out of the car. I started pumping gas into my car and waited for it to finish when a guy walked out and hopped on his motorcycle. He smiled at me, and I smiled politely back at him.

As I watched him ride away, the lights of the gas station turned off. I got a bad vibe, so I took the pump out and climbed into my car. Reaching for the keys, I felt nothing. I got back out of the car and searched for them on the ground, but they were gone. Suddenly, I heard a ringing and looked around. Then, a bag was placed over my face, and I fell into darkness.

I gasped as I shot awake, tears coming to my eyes. I tried fighting against the restraints, but I couldn't budge. Looking at my surroundings, I saw my dad fighting against the ropes in front of me. Then, I heard a voice, "Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten?" I looked around for the voice, but found nothing.

"Sydney, do you ever wonder what happens if you get bitten? What do you think your father would do?" It spoke, and I gazed at my dad who tried to break the chair. I somehow felt a little bit calmer as I heard the voice. "What do you think you have to do?"

Finally, my dad broke the chair, undid the ropes, and took the cloth from his mouth. Surprisingly, he then reached out his hand to grab the phone someone was holding. "When all it would take to change everything was one bite?" The voice called from the phone.

As the recording stopped, my dad stated, "Everything changes." He then walked over to me and removed the cloth from my mouth. "Is this how we're gonna do father daughter talks from now on?" I snapped, and he shook his head, "No, this is how we're gonna train you."

I sighed as he asked, "Do you know why we use arrows?" I caught my breath and answered, "They can't heal until it's taken out." My dad then showed me a piece of my arrow that I shot through the hunter when I stalled him, "Look familiar?"

"You were going to kill him." I shot back, and he spoke, "That's right. And if we find Isaac on another full moon we will kill him. That's the hard choice we make. It wasn't my choice." I then questioned him, "Gerard?" My dad shook his head and told, "No." He moved so he was behind me and continued, "You see, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, we place the final decisions, the hard ones, on the women."

_My mom,_I realized as my dad moved to face me, "Our sons are trained to be soldiers, our daughters, to be leaders." I took a breath before asking, "Why me? Why isn't Allison training as well?" "Allison needs to advance more in her fighting before she can start training. You are stronger than she is, so I thought I would start your training a bit earlier." He then placed the arrow in my hand that was still tied up, and kissed my head before walking away, "Training starts now, time her."

The guy I saw at the gas station pressed the start button on the stopwatch and walked off. Taking a deep breath, I started to try and cut the ropes. Finally, after two and a half hours, I got free. I walked out of the old Hale house and rubbed my wrists. Bruises would definitely be there tomorrow.

I saw the hunter lean against my car, and he pressed the stop button. "Congrats," He told me, and I got confused. "For what? It took me two and a half hours." He smiled at me and said, "It took me three when I did it." I grinned at my accomplishment, maybe my dad was right, I was stronger.

I opened the door to my car and got in. I waved at the guy as I drove away, and he waved back. Hopefully, I would see him again, but luck wasn't on my side. Walking through the doors of my house, I was met with my mom sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine.

"Hey Sydney, how'd it go?" She asked me, and I cringed at the eagerness in her tone. "Two and a half hours." I repeated the time to her, and she raised her eyebrows at me. "What?" I asked, and she just shrugged and said, "I had the same time when I was your age. I'm very proud of you." I smiled and thanked my mom before she told me to go upstairs and get some rest.

As soon as I hit the pillow, I fell right asleep.

* * *

The next day in gym class, I told Stiles all about my night as Allison and Scott climbed the rock wall. We stopped talking as we saw Scott fall, but was caught by his harness. Everyone started laughing, and Coach spoke, "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me this special kind of joy. Right I here." He laughed and pointed at his heart before snapping, "Stilinski, Erica! Let's go!"

I watched as Stiles made t up the wall with ease, but Erica struggled. She started shaking and crying at Stiles was celebrating at the bottom. "Erica! You dizzy, is it vertigo?" Coach asked, and Lydia corrected, "Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear, she's just freaking out."

I heard someone laughing at her in the background, so I added, "Coach, maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic." Coach looked at me in disbelief, "Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? Erica! You're fine, just kick off from the wall, there's a matt to catch you."

She nodded and did what he said, making it safely to the ground. Everyone laughed at her as she passed, and soon gym was over. I tried to look for Erica and see if she needed someone to talk to, but I couldn't find her. Suddenly, we all heard a noise come from the gym and rushed out. I saw Scott catching a seizing Erica, and I commanded, "Put her on her side."

"How did you know?" Allison questioned the werewolf, and he just shrugged and admitted, "I just felt it." After this incident occurred, I knew what I had to do. I called Derek and told him that they were sending Erica to Beacon Hills Memorial, and he thanked me. I sighed, knowing that Scoot would be mad at me, but I knew that Erica would thank me for this.

* * *

I sat next to Scott at lunch, and found that Stiles was talking with Boyd. I personally didn't know much about Boyd, but he seemed nice. Scott talked to me about going to the ice rink with him, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison tonight, but I declined. "Why not? It's not like you would be a fifth wheel or anything." He argued, and I shrugged and spoke, "I know, but I think I'm just going to stay in tonight, what with all the craziness going on."

I knew I was lying, and I'm not sure if he did. My dad and I were training again tonight. Just then, Stiles came over and slammed a set of keys in front of us, "Got em'. I'll pick you up tonight from work, and we'll meet at the rink, cool?"

Scott wasn't paying attention, and Stiles and I looked to what he was staring at. _Erica. _She strolled into the cafeteria with hot clothes that looked really familiar, _No, they couldn't be mine. _Strutting over to a lunch table, Erica grabbed an apple and bit into it while everyone stared at her. "What the holy hell is that?" I heard Lydia ask next to me, and I knew that Erica had accepted the bite.

"It's Erica." Scott stated, and we all watched as Erica smirked and walked away. The boys got up to follow her, and I went with them. We ran through the hallways, and down the stairs, making our way to the front of the school. When we rushed out, I saw Erica stand by Derek's car and hop in, but not before calling over to me, "Thanks for the clothes!"

My mouth opened, and I glared at Derek and exasperated, "My clothes!" He just smirked at all of our reactions and drove away.

* * *

Later that night, Allison, Lydia, and I were all hanging out in Allison's room. My dad knocked on the door, and we all gazed at him, "Heading out?" "Just studying." Allison used her usual lie, and dad motioned for us to go over to him.

Allison nervously rubbed the back of her neck, while I remained calm, "We're just studying, dad." Allison repeated, and he put his arm around us. "I get it, but we need you both to remember what happened." "You want us to stop being friends with her?" Allison asked, and dad surprised me with his answer, "Actually, we want the opposite. I know how this might sound, but we need you to keep an eye on her."

"You want us to spy on her." I guessed, and my dad said, "We want you to look out for your friend to make sure everything's okay with her." We all turned around to look at Lydia while she took a picture of herself and kissed her phone. I smiled and said, "Seems okay to me."

* * *

I covered for Allison when she left for her double date, and I was glad that my parents didn't question me on it. For training, my dad led me to the Hale house where all the hunters were stationed, probably hoping to catch Derek.

I waved at them awkwardly as they murmured their hellos, and I was relieved when my dad brought me to an empty room. "Okay, so when combatting a werewolf, you need to use the element of surprise. Werewolves are stronger and faster, so you need to catch them off guard and gain momentum." He instructed me, and I soaked in all of the information that I could.

My dad handed me a pair of boxing gloves while he put on target gloves. I raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Are we really going to start boxing right now?" "It helps, trust me. If you can successfully dodge a hit, then you're pretty much halfway into being a decent fighter." He answered me.

"You taught me how to play baseball, and know you're teaching me how to fight. This is some quality father daughter time." I said sarcastically, and he scoffed and spoke, "Could we do this without the usual level of sarcasm, please." I shrugged and watched as he held up one hand, indicating for me to hit it. I did, and we continued to do this for ten minutes before he taught me how to dodge an attack.

"So, the main thing when dodging a werewolf is to use your senses. Even though they're fast, you have to be faster. Watch how they swing, and anticipate the hit." I nodded, and we practiced this for a while. _This is a great workout._ My dad taught me a lot, and I was thankful that he was the one teaching me this and not some stranger. Once we finished, dad said, "Nice job, you're a natural just like your mom." I smiled at his words, and felt relieved that we were done for the night.

* * *

The next day at school, I knew that something was wrong with Allison. She told me that she saw Erica and Scott in the hallway, but she claimed that she was not jealous, _please, I would be jealous if that happened to me. _At lunch, Allison sat behind Scott, and I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I know how it looked, but she came onto me." Scott told my sister, and Allison replied simply, "I'm not jealous." Scott raised his eyebrows and smiled a little before questioning, "You're not?" "She's with Derek now, isn't she? Like Isaac?" She asked, and I knew she would be disappointed in me when she found out.

"You can't get in the middle of this. Don't you see what's happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, it's like battle lines are being drawn." Allison told him, and he stated, "I know." "There's always crossfire." She argued, and he came back, "What am I supposed to do? I can't just stand by, I can't pretend to be normal."

My sister than admitted, "I don't want you to be normal, I want you to be alive." Allison then got up from her table and left, and I called after her, but she didn't listen. Then, Stiles barreled up to Scott and I. He then pointed to a table and said, "Do you see that?" Scott then spoke, "What? It's an empty table." "Yes, but who's empty table?" He asked, and realized came through me, "Boyd."

I didn't understand why Boyd would want to be a werewolf, especially with what was going on right now. Stiles, Scott and I discussed this as we talked in the hall. "Scott and I will go to the ice rink, and you go to his house and see if he's there. If he isn't, call us, got it?" I told Stiles, and he looked hesitant.

"Maybe we should let him." Stiles admitted, and he continues, "Boyd. Derek said he's giving them a choice, right?" Scott looked at him in disbelief, and pulled his friend off to the side. "We can't." Scott stated as we continued walking. "You've got to admit, Erica looks pretty good. The word sensational comes to mind." _You're welcome._

"How do you think she's gonna look if she has a wolfs bane bullet in her head?" Scott argued, and I cut in, "Well she's not going to die if my family doesn't find out about her. I won't let them kill her or any of them." Stiles looked at the both of us and nodded hesitantly, "Fine, I'm with you. And I gotta say, all of this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you."

Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles' remark and groaned, "Shut up." "No, but seriously, do you want to start making out right now just to see how it feels?" I pushed Stiles out the front door of the school and laughed as he tripped.

* * *

Scott and I quickly made our way over to the ice rink and called out Boyd's name. We saw Boyd riding the Zamboni, and Scott spoke, "We just want to talk. C'mon, Boyd, please!" Seeing as he wasn't getting a reaction from him, I stepped in, "Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't mean just going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything."

Boyd stopped the Zamboni and turned to me, "He told me about your family, the hunters." Scott then cut in and snapped, "And that's not enough for you to say no?!" I gave Scott a dirty look, but he just continued, "There are better ways to get what you want."

"I just want not to eat lunch alone every day." Boyd admitted, and I felt sympathy towards him. "If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek." Scott told him, and I froze as I voice rang out, "That really hurt, Scott. But, hey, at least Sydney's my friend, isn't that right, Syd?"

I turned to see Derek smirking with a smug Erica and Isaac on his right. "I mean, if you're going to review me at least take a consensus." Derek kept his eyes locked on Scott as he asked Erica, "Erica, how has life been for you since we've met?" "In a word, transformative." She then growled and flashed her teeth at us as Isaac remained laid back.

"Isaac?" Derek asked, and Isaac spoke, "Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." I rolled my eyes at them, and Scott looked to me, "Sydney, you have to leave." I shook my head, "No." I could feel everyone's eyes on me as Scott pleaded, "Please, I can't protect you." I scoffed and turned my eyes to the group in front of me, "I can protect myself."

Scott huffed, and I knew I won. "Hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said, and Derek replied smugly, "Then go home, Scott." I dug my Chinese ring daggers out of my boots and twirled them around as I stated, "He meant for them."

With that, a smirking Erica strutted towards me while Isaac went after Scott. _The element of surprise._ My dad's lesson rang out through my mind, and I felt like time had frozen for a moment before I went into action.

Erica slammed me up against the Zamboni, and I cried out in pain. She then threw me aside, but I threw one of the daggers at her as well. She growled at me and pulled the dagger out of her leg, the wound healing up. I got up as she ran towards me and charged at her, but slid between her legs and pulled on one of them, causing her to fall face first onto the ice.

Still on the ground, I punched her in the face. She grunted, but stuck her claws out so they stabbed my stomach. I gasped as the pain hit me, but I fought through it. I took Erica by the head and slammed it against the ice, effectively knocking her out.

Derek smirked as Isaac fell, but he gave me a concerned look as I put pressure on my wound, blood was everywhere. I threw Erica next to Derek as Scott said, "Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you, he's just adding to his own power, it's all about him. He makes you think he gave you a gift, but all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs." Scott slid Isaac next to Erica.

"It's true, it is about power." Derek said. He then started walking towards Scott, and Scott told me, "Sydney, go." I shook my head, and he gently pushed me near Isaac as Derek neared him. I gasped as Derek hit and scratched Scott, and I tried to help him, but Isaac kept a firm grip on me.

As Derek slammed Scott onto the ice, I whispered, "No." Then, Derek started crushing Scott's windpipe with his foot. "Derek, stop! Please!" I cried out, holding onto my stomach. Derek glanced over to me, and after a moment, he let Scott go.

I exhaled and rushed over to Scott, brushing shoulders with Derek and sending him a glare. Scott breathed heavily, fighting the pain as I tried to comfort him. Derek lined back up with Erica and Isaac, and told Erica, "You know, you should be thanking Sydney, by the way. She's the one who told me to give you a choice."

Erica looked at me confusedly while Scott looked betrayed. "What? All day you've been lying to me, to everybody. Why did you do that?" I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Scott then yelled again, "Why?!" I flinched at his tone, and tears sprung in my eyes.

"You-you wouldn't understand, Scott. I've seen what can happen, and she deserved another option." I willed him to understand. He shook his head at me, angry, "You're right, I don't understand." He then got up and looked to Boyd, "You don't want to be like them." Boyd then got off the Zamboni and showed us the bite, "You're right, I want to be like you."

Scott then stared at me and stormed off, leaving the pack with me. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stood up, now covered in my own blood. I hissed in pain, and suddenly, a pair of arms guided me up. I looked into Derek's green eyes.

I release my arm from his grip and glare at him. Walking past him, I hear him call my name. I turn around, "What?" "You're hurt, and you're covered in blood. You need to see a doctor, c'mon, I'll drive you." He told me, and I scowled at him and snapped, "Well, look who decided to care." I then walk out of the rink and text my dad.

Even though I probably shouldn't have, I drove home and weakly walked into the garage. My dad and Allison both stood there waiting for me, "Oh my god, what happened?" Allison asked, and my dad rushed over to me. I smiled weakly and whispered, "Some people should know better than to mess with me."

All of a sudden, Allison's phone rang, and she answered it reluctantly, so I assumed it was Scott or Stiles. They were probably blabbing to Allison about what just happened. Allison walked out of the room for a moment while my dad was stitching my wounds. "So, which one was it? Derek, Isaac, or Scott?" He asked me, and I could tell he was pissed.

I kept my mouth shut, though, and I could only think about one thing. My dad finished up and put a bandage over my now stitched up stomach, and tears came into my eyes. "Hey, Sydney, what's wrong?" My dad asked me, and I just sobbed, "I miss her, daddy. I miss her so much." He sighed and pulled me into a hug.

I sobbed into his chest for half an hour.

* * *

Allison was on the phone with Scott who was using Stiles' phone. She was confused, her sister would never do something like that without a good reason. "She betrayed us, Allison. Sydney is not on our side anymore, she's with them." Scott tried to convince her, but Allison wasn't buying it, she trusted her.

She heard the sound of Sydney's sobs echo through the garage, and Allison peeked in to see Sydney and her dad hugging. Her sister kept repeating, "I miss her." Allison knew who she was talking about, and realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Scott, there's something you should know."


	4. Abomination

**Hey guys! Another chapter that I am excited about! As you can see, Sydney finally reveals who the 'she' is. It was important to me that Sydney has a weakness because it does become important in the future. I also like to see Sydney and the pack as friends, and evolve and care for each other. Sydney is in the middle of both packs**

**aleksjoly: Thank you so much for reviewing and taking the few minutes it takes because it means a lot to me. We finally get to see who Allison is talking about in this chapter, and I hope you liked the little twist! Thank you so much, I love writing new and original scenes, and I'm glad you like them so much!**

**sons-of-anarchy-rocks: Here you go! :D**

**I do not own Teen Wolf, only Sydney! (And now Katie!)**

* * *

I walked into the abandoned train station early that morning. Seeing Erica and Derek making out, I stopped. "Woah, what kind of werewolf threesome did I walk into?" I asked, making Boyd and Isaac chuckle.

Derek then threw Erica to the ground and wiped his mouth, "That's the last time you do that." Erica pouted and questioned, "Why? Because I'm a beta, or because I'm not her?" She motioned towards me, and I exclaimed, "Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Erica rolled her eyes at me, and I decided I would teach her a little lesson.

"You're doing it wrong by the way." I spoke, noticing now that all eyes were on me. I walked down the steps as Erica taunted me, "Like you could do any better." "Watch and learn. Boyd come here." I commanded as I reached the pack, Boyd now on my tail. I smiled seeing how nervous Boyd got, and the look on Derek's face was priceless.

I spoke as I moved, "You all could actually learn from this lesson." Isaac, Erica, and Derek circled around Boyd and I who were face to face. "Seduction is one of the fastest tools to weaken someone. Their resolve goes almost completely away when you do little things like whispering in someone's ear." I whispered the last part to Boyd, my face inches from his.

I trailed a finger down his chest and added, "And when you know they'll give in, you go in for the kill." Just as I was about to kiss Boyd, I changed partners, grabbing onto Isaac and locking his lips with mine. I could see he was shocked when I did this, but he reciprocated the kiss, moving his lips with mine.

After a few moments, I pushed Isaac onto the ground and smirked. I turned to the others and finished, "Like I said, then you go in for the kill. Choose the weakest link." I then whipped my head to Isaac and said, "I mean, no offense."

He put his hands up in surrender and winked, "None taken, I'll be the weakest link anytime." I smirked back and told Derek to continue. "No, it's because I have someone else in mind for you." Derek spoke to Erica, finishing their conversation, and then he turned to me, "What are you doing here? Last time I checked you hated me." I scoffed, "I never hated you. I came here to talk, alone."

"Are we done? I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac spoke, and he sat up. Derek looked at him with a soft expression, and I immediately knew it was fake. He then crouched down next to him and touched his arm, "Here?"

Isaac nodded, and then Derek crunched his arm with his hand. I flinched at seeing Isaac in pain, and Derek told, "101. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh, look at me! I am teaching you how to survive." Isaac started to cower from him as Derek moved away, "If they wanted us dead, then why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know." Derek snapped, and he looked at me with a questioning look. I gave him a look that said later, and he continued, "But they are planning something, and you especially know that's not our only problem." I then stepped in and added, "Whatever killed Isaac's father killed again last night, a hunter."

They all seemed to be soaking up the information, and Derek said, "And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know, as fast as I can teach you." Derek then walked into the subway car, and I gave them all a sympathetic smile before following.

"Tough love, trust me they'll thank you later." I quipped as Derek's back was to me. "Yeah, and what would you know about that?" He countered, and I spoke, "My parents have been using that during training." Derek then turned to face me, shock on his face. "You started training? Since when?"

"Last week. My dad said that I'm stronger than others, so I should start earlier. I guess you could say I'm a prodigy." I bragged, and his shoulders sagged. "Why, what's wrong?" I asked him, and he said, "I just thought I would have more time."

I grew confused and asked, "What do you mean?" "I thought I would have more time before you turned into one of them." He spoke, and got offended, "One of them? Seriously?! I am not like them, nor will I ever be like them."

Derek then changed the subject and asked, "Did you come here to talk about something or just to make out with Isaac?" Frustration and anger etched his face, and I could sense a bitterness in his tone. I huffed and revealed, "Stay away from my friends, specifically Stiles and Scott."

He raised an eyebrow at that and said, "Well, after the other night, I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with them. I mean, they really believe that you would completely betray them, so much for trust."

"I know what they think, and they're wrong just like you. When you asked me to pick a werewolf, I already had Erica in mind. But, we are getting off point. Don't hurt my friends, or I will personally torture you myself." I stated, and he looked ready to challenge me.

"Really? And how are you going to do that? I'm an alpha." He cockily retorted, and I scoffed, "You have no idea how strong I really am." I then noticed how close we were, and I whispered to him, "If you want to see a hunter, Derek, I'll give you one." I started to back away from him, and when he didn't say anything, I opened the door to the subway car and walked off.

Isaac, Boyd, and Erica still sat where they were before, now looking at me. I offered Isaac and Erica my arms so they could stand up and they both took it. Once they were standing, Erica asked me, "Why are you doing this? Helping me?" I stayed silent and she huffed and walked away. I knew she was mad, and as she made it to the top of the stairs I spoke.

"Her name was Katie." This made her turn around and stare at me as I continued, "She was my best friend, and she was epileptic. We talked about absolutely anything, and I told her about werewolves and the hunters. Katie would make jokes about how I would become a badass hunter when I was older. She wanted to be normal and accepted at our school, so she stopped taking the medication the doctors prescribed."

"What happened to her?" Erica asked, and I sighed, "Her mom thought she was taking her medication, so one night, she left her home alone. She seized and choked, Katie died." Erica's mouth dropped open, and I was only looking at her as I walked towards her. "My family and I didn't just come here because my dad got transferred."

"I'm sorry about Katie." Erica said, and I weakly smiled at her, "It's okay, you remind me of her. That's why I told Derek about you, I wanted to help you." At that, I left all of them behind and went to school.

* * *

I walked through the halls, and stopped when I heard Scott and Stiles talking, "He thinks that Allison and Sydney's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they've hunted, like a book." I came up behind them and intervened, "He probably means the beastiary."

Scott looked confused, and Stiles jumped and complained, "Can you stop doing that please!" Scott thought I was joking, and said, "I think you mean bestially." Stiles then deadpanned, "Nope, I'm pretty sure she doesn't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures." "How am I the only one who doesn't know about this stuff." Scott spoke, and I held back a laugh.

"You're my best friend who's a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine." Stiles explained, and they looked to me. I pointed at myself and said, "Hello, I'm a hunter, and this is supposed to be in my family."

"Okay, if we can find it, it can tell us what this thing is." Scott said, and Stiles stated, "I know." Then, we all spoke simultaneously, "We need that book." The boys got up, and Scott grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

He had a sympathetic look on his face, and I knew that Allison told him. "Hey, look, about the other night, I'm really sorry. I just didn't know the whole story, and I thought-" I interrupted him by saying, "That I was on Derek's side? I know, and I would have thought the same as you if I was in your position."

Scott's face softened and he spoke, "I really am sorry about that night, and about Katie and not trusting you." I put my hand on his arm and stated, "Scott, it's okay. Now let's move on from this and go back to being bff's!" He laughed at that, and we moved to find Stiles.

Stiles came barreling towards us in the hall, and he said, "Yes seen her grandfather with a book like that." "Where does he keep it?" Scott asked, and I shrugged, not knowing the answer. Stiles then ran back to where Allison was. I thought the sight of him was extremely hilarious. I laughed as Stiles caught his breath at Scott's locker, "It has to be…office." I passed Stiles some water, and he chugged the whole thing down.

"Can she get it?" Scott asked, and Stiles ran off once again as the bell rang. A plan formed in my head, and I told Allison to get the keys from Gerard at the lacrosse game. Stiles' job was to look for it because he sat on the bench, and I was happy that I had nothing to do with it.

* * *

I sat at my desk, quietly doing my homework that night when my phone rang. I got a text from Stiles.

_Found nothing, need your help._

I sighed and walked downstairs, my parents were making dinner. "Hey, Lydia's having a crisis right now, so can I skip dinner?" I asked, and my dad questioned, "What kind of crisis?" "She got into a fight with Jackson." I lied smoothly, and my mom spoke, "Go ahead. But it's just this once." I smiled and thanked her, telling them I'd be back later.

I drove to the school and found that people were crowding around someone on the lacrosse field. I pointed out Allison and Gerard in the crowd, and knew that Allison would take care of it. _Click. _I heard a camera take a picture, but just assumed that it was of the lacrosse game. Matt stared at the picture of me on his camera and whispered to himself, "Anything that catches my eye." Starting to search for Stiles, I saw that the keys were still in the lock of the principal's office.

After a while of searching, I gave up and went to grab my gym bag that I left in the locker room. I closed my locker, but all of a sudden, I could hear a thrashing from the pool. Since I was curious, I peeked in and saw Erica on the ground, unconscious. I quietly went over ot her and checked her pulse. I relaxed as I saw she was alive, then I looked up and witnessed Stiles grabbing his phone before a monster could attack him.

I frowned when I saw someone at the bottom of the pool. _Derek. _Quickly, I jumped into the pool and swam down to the bottom, grabbing Derek. He took in a huge breath of air as we reached the top, and Stiles swam to us. "Tell me you got him." Derek said to Stiles, who just helped me hold up Derek.

Stiles stayed silent and we took that as a no. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I exclaimed, and Stiles explained, "That thing killed the mechanic, Isaac's dad, and the hunter. And we're in here because Derek is paralyzed from the neck down, and that thing can't swim."

* * *

A few minutes later, Stiles spoke, "I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." I directed him to the diving board, and we all tried to swim to it. "Derek what have you been eating? You're so heavy!" I complained, and he grumbled, "Shut up."

We finally got to the diving board, but Stiles' hand slipped. This made Stiles, Derek, and I start falling towards the bottom. Thankfully, someone pulled us out. It was Scott, naturally. I started coughing up water as Scott and the thing fought. I watched Scott hold up a piece of glass, and the monster looked at itself curiously.

Then, it just jumped up and escaped. I leaned against Derek as he recuperated, and we both breathed heavily. After a few moments, I got up and made my way towards Erica. I slapped her until she finally woke up, "What happened?" She asked, and I shrugged, "I'm not sure I even know."

Scott handed me a towel, and I wrapped it around me, thanking him. He told me that the beastiary was on the flash drive, and I got out my laptop so we could look at it. Stiles, Scott, and I walked to the car and then plugged in the drive. "Is that even a language?" "It's in archaic Latin." I answered Stiles.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked, and I could hear footsteps approach us. "It's called the kanima." Derek stated. The three of us looked up to see him and Erica approaching us, "You knew this whole time." Stiles said, and Derek spoke, "No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." I guessed, and Derek added, "Or who." "What else do you know?" Stiles asked, and Derek shook his head, "Only stories, rumors." Scott then questioned uncertainly, "But it's like us?" "Shape shifter, yes, but it's not right. It's like a-" Derek was cut off by Stiles, "An abomination."

Derek nodded, and started to walk away with Erica, but Scott stopped him, "Derek! We need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argents." "You trust them?!" Derek angrily questioned, and I pointed to myself and spoke, "Argent right here." The two fighting werewolves ignored me and continued, "Nobody trusts anyone, that's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, something scarier, faster, and stronger than any of us is out there, and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!"

Derek spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "I know one thing: when I find it, I'm gonna kill it." He and Erica walked away, leaving the boys and myself to our thoughts.


	5. Venomous

The next day at school, Stiles and Scott came barreling towards me in the hall. "We've horrible, terrible, very bad news!" Stiles exclaimed, and I shot them a curious expression. "Isaac's back." Scott clarified, and I raised an eyebrow at that.

"That's not even that bad." I admitted, and then I changed the subject and added, "I looked online for the kanima, but I only found one thing. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott spoke, and Stiles sassed, "And I'm not exactly a murderer. "If you did see it kill somebody, that's probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it won't stop until you're dead." Scott walked away from Stiles and I, and Stiles called, "You know sometimes I really begin to question this friendship."

In Economics, I sat behind Scott and Stiles with an open seat next to me. Jackson sat there, and a second later he whispered, "Hey testicle left, right, and Sydney." We all looked up and rolled our eyes as he asked, "What the hell is a kanima?"

We whipped our heads in his direction as Coach slammed a book down. "Now, listen up. Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I don't think I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question."

Coach then picked on some random kid in the front row, and I tuned it out and listened to Jackson. "Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea of what that feels like?" He spoke angrily, and Stiles responded dryly, "I'm familiar with the sensation."

Jackson glared at him as Scott questioned, "Wait, why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" "How should I know?" Jackson retorted, and Stiles, being the lovesick puppy he is, asked, "Does he think it's Lydia?"

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson said before Coach called his name, "Jackson! Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Jackson stumbled for a moment before replying, "Just an undying admiration for my coach."

I snorted at that as Coach spoke, "That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it!" When Coach walked away, Scott grabbed Stiles, and he could see that I could hear what he was saying, "How do we know it's not her?" "Because I looked into the eyes of the thing, and what I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes , I only see 50 percent evil. Sometimes 60, you know 40 on a good day."

I stopped him there, "Stiles, that's not a very good argument." Stiles sighed, "I swear it's not her, it can't be, alright. Lydia's fine." Right as Stiles said that, I looked up to see Lydia at the front board, crying. Coach called her name, and she seemed to snap out of it.

I took a quick picture of what she wrote on the board as Coach spoke, "Anybody else wanna try answering? This time in English." Lydia looked lost, and Scott asked me, "What is that, Greek?" I then answered, "No, I think that it actually is English." I showed them the picture, and then I flipped it. The words on the board said _Someone help me_.

After class, I went to my locker and met up with Allison. I quickly told her that Isaac was back as we made our way to chemistry. My sister and I walked into class, and I noticed that Scott and Stiles took mine and Allison's seats next to Lydia. We sat in two open seats in the front, and Allison gave Scott a questioning look.

Scott nodded his head towards Erica and Isaac, and Erica smirked at my twin while Isaac stared at me. "Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity.' I'm not sure about the universe, but I myself have encountered infinite stupidity."

"So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through an around the room experiment. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one, or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, take the first station with…" He trailed off as everyone in the room, except for me, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Isaac, and Allison.

"I didn't ask for volunteers, so put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall, alright, next two. Sydney, you will work at the third station with Mr. Lahey." I glared at Mr. Harris as he said that, I really didn't want to deal with Isaac right now.

I sat down at the station, and Isaac slid into the seat next to me. Our arms touched, and I just ignored him and started the experiment. "So, you're just going to ignore me?" Isaac asked, with a big smirk on his face. He started to lean closer to me, and I stated, "Yup, that's the plan."

I could hear Stiles snort in front of me, clearly eavesdropping on the conversation. "What are you going to do to Lydia?" I asked him, and Isaac shrugged, "If she passes the test, I'm going to kill her." I then turned to Isaac, and whispered, "If you do that, I'm going to be forced to retaliate."

Isaac looked into my eyes, and I could tell that he was trying to seduce me, "That trick won't work, I taught you that." He just smirked at me and spoke, loud enough so Stiles could hear, "So, how about that kiss, one more for old times sake?"

Stiles then whipped around, getting in our conversation. "You kissed him?!" I glared at him and ordered, "Turn around, Stiles." Just as Stiles was about to say something, the bell rang and Mr. Harris said, "Switch."

At the next station, I sat silently next to Allison as we both did the experiment. Stiles huffed as he saw that he was partners with Isaac. Stiles opened the container and stated, "If you so much as touch Sydney or harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on Lydia's head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to both of them as a birthday present."

Isaac just laughed a little bit and answered, "Really? Well, I've never actually been to one of her big invite only birthday parties. I did ask her out once, though." "It sounds like a real heartfelt story, I'm gonna pass, thanks." Stiles snarked back.

Isaac continued on, "It was the first day of freshman year." "You thought everything was going to be different for you in high school, but she said no." Stiles guessed as he poured the liquid into the beaker. "She even laughed, told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain."

Stiles hummed, "Unrequited love's a bitch. Maybe you should write about it in English class, you know, channel all that negative energy." "Nah, I think I'm gonna channel it into killing her. I'm not very good at writing. As for Sydney, well, are you really sure it's that unrequited?" The bell then rang, and we all switched for the last time.

I sat next to someone I didn't know, wanting a break from the drama. We put the finishing touches on the experiment, and when we were done, the bell rang. "Time's up. If you catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." I looked into my beaker and saw it.

"Now the last part of the experiment that I'm sure you'll enjoy, you can eat it." Mr. Harris told, and my partner and I split it. I tasted sweet, and right as I finished mine, Scott shouted, "Lydia!" We all looked at him confusedly, as Lydia questioned, "What?"

Scott looked around the room at all the people and said, "Nothing." He sat back down and we all watched as Lydia ate the crystal.

I shut the door behind us as Scott, Stiles, Allison, and I shuffled into an office. "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Scott informed him, and I gave him a 'seriously?!' look. "Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked, and I answered, "If he think s she's the kanima then yes."

Allison sighed, and Scott added, "Especially with what happened at the pool." "It's not her." Stiles argued, and Scott tried to reason with him, "Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man nothing happened." "It's not her, it can't be her." Stiles was telling himself.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've gotta figure out a way to protect her." I told them, and Scott said, "I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school."

"What about after school?" Allison asked, and Scott sighed. "What if we can prove Derek's wrong?" Allison spoke, and Stiles replied, "By three o'clock?" "There could be something in the bestiary." I offered, and Stiles sassed me, "Yeah, the nine hundred page book in Archaic latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that."

Allison then spoke, "Actually, I think I know someone who can translate it." "I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her." Scott said, and then added, "But if something happens, you've gotta let me handle it."

I got a little offended at that and asked, "What does that mean? I can help, I've been training." "You can't heal like I do, I just don't want you getting hurt." Scott spoke, and Allison dug in her bag and got out her crossbow as I took out a knife from my shoe.

"We can protect ourselves." Allison stated, and Scott gave us a look. "What?" Allison asked her boyfriend, and Stiles and I stayed behind them. "Did something else happen?" She questioned, and I put my head on Stiles' shoulder, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me. Okay? I don't care if your dad finds out, call, text, scream, yell, I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until three." Allison nodded at Scott, and he started to walk away.

I saw Stiles grab the crossbow and shoot it, and thankfully Scott caught the arrow before it hit him. Stiles apologized and gave the crossbow back to Allison, "Sorry, sensitive trigger." We all gave each other assignments: Allison was going to get the bestiary check out, Scott would talk to Derek, Stiles would get Lydia, and I would try and stall Erica and Isaac for as long as possible.

I walked into the hallway on my way to my next class when I bumped into someone. My books fell on the ground, and I scrambled to grab them. "Woah, where's the fire?" I looked up to see Matt staring at me, my book in his hand. I blushed a little bit, embarrassed. "Sorry about bumping into you." I apologized and took the book that he handed me.

Matt offered to carry one of my books, but I politely declined. "You didn't come to watch the lacrosse game the other night." He tried to make conversation, and I replied, "Yeah, I had a lot of homework to do, but I did come back to get my book that night."

He smiled, and there was something about him that made me want to run away, but I ignored it. _Matt is a nice guy, I'm just getting paranoid. _"Hey, I was wondering if-" Matt got cut off by the sound of something scraping against the lockers.

I ran towards it, and saw Isaac and Erica smiling and walking down the hall. Isaac used his claws to scratch some lockers, and I shouted, "Not my locker!" Thankfully, he heard me, and skipped my locker. The two of them strutted towards me, and Matt came up behind me. "Hey, you just ran off." He said, and then noticed his locker, "My locker!"

Erica and Isaac just smirked and walked away, and I talked to Matt and told him that he should go study in the library. Thankfully, he listened to me. I unlocked my locker and grabbed the bow that was stored in there just in case.

I then got a text from Allison, saying that they got to Scott's house safely. I felt relieved as I read that, but that was soon gone as Erica strode up to me. "Where is she?" She growled, and I played dumb, "Who?"

Her eyes turned gold and I smirked, "Erica, and here I thought we were friends." She pushed me up against the wall, and I taunted, "Feel better?" She growled again, and was about to do something when she was pulled off of me.

"Stop it! Erica, calm down." Isaac said sternly to her. She just glowered at me, and I smirked and walked up to her. "Haven't you heard, E? I'm the crazy bitch around here." I then turned to Isaac and spoke, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I then walked away from them and got into my car. I sighed and started to drive as Allison called me. "Hello?" "You need to get here right now." Allison stated, and I replied, "I'm on my way. Call Scott." I then hung up on her and raced towards Scott's house. When I got there, it was dark, but I could still see the pack standing in the front yard.

I parked my car and got out, my bow and arrows in hand. "Here she is, right on time." Derek spoke, and I just walked past them, "Don't start with me, Derek." Derek grabbed my arm and made me look in his eyes, "She's dangerous, she could hurt you, she could hurt all of us."

I shook my head and responded, "She's my friend, just like I thought all of you were." I tried to rip my arm away from him, but he clutched it even tighter now, "We were never just friends, Syd." That made me stop moving, and I held my head up high.

"You're right, now we're nothing." I stated, and I could feel my heartbeat thump in my chest, "You're lying." Derek stated and he let me go. I started walking towards the house, but I stopped and turned around, launching an arrow at Derek.

He caught it with ease and said, "Did you really think that was going to work?" "No, but it sent a message. It's like I said before, Derek. If it's a hunter you want, it's a hunter you'll get." After I said this, I reached into my pocket and grabbed a smoke bomb.

I set it off and threw it at the pack. It exploded, and smoke was everywhere. Allison and Stiles then pulled me into the house and locked the door behind me. "That was awesome." Stiles exclaimed, and he looked at me oddly. I just smiled at him and shook my head.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." I said and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and went back to my sister and Stiles who were looking out the window. Stiles started freaking out, "Where the hell is Isaac?" Allison started breathing heavy and positioned her crossbow towards the pack. I heard footsteps behind me, and when I turned around, Isaac pushed me to the ground, knocking away my bow.

He then started fighting with Stiles, and I ran up the stairs with Allison to find Lydia and Jackson. I ran down the hall and found Lydia, "Get back, somebody's trying to break in, okay? Go, Lydia! Go!" I ordered her, and she ran into a room and hid.

Allison and I ran into Scott's room and locked the door. I then saw the venom on the window and yelled, "Stiles! It's here." Allison had her crossbow in her hand, and I gave her an idea. I took an arrow from her and covered it in the venom, being careful not to touch it.

As she loaded it, Erica broke down the door. Erica saw that Allison's crossbow was pointed at her and she hummed, "This might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a real sick rush of power. I think I might try it with Scott, or maybe even Isaac and Derek. You know, Sydney, you have them wrapped around your little finger. I bet that feels amazing too. And you know what? I don't think it's gonna be that hard. Because why would they be waiting around to steal ten minutes with you when they can have me anytime they want."

Allison then shot the arrow, and Erica caught it. The werewolf laughed and used the same words Derek used with me, "You two didn't think that would actually work did you?" "Actually, we did." Allison stated, and then Erica stared at the substance on her hand. I smirked at the look on her face.

As Erica fell to the ground, paralyzed, Allison crouched down next to her and whispered, "I thought you were psychic, bitch." We then walked down the stairs, and told Scott that Erica was upstairs. He quickly dragged an unconscious Erica down the stairs and threw her and Isaac onto the lawn.

We all walked onto the front porch together. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega; you're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me." Derek spoke and smirked. _He looks so cute, STOP IT! HE'S NOTHING!_ Scott replied, "I can hold you off until the cops come."

Right on time, sirens were heard in the distance. Just then, we heard a slithering come from the roof. The four of us got on the front lawn to get a better look. We saw the kanima appear, and when it shrieked, I flinched and clutched Stiles' arm.

Once it ran off, I heard Derek say to Boyd, "Get them out of here." Then, Lydia appeared and yelled, "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" "It's Jackson." I stated, putting the pieces together.


	6. Frenemy

**Hello everyone! I'm happy you guys are liking this story so much! Please review! I was wondering whether or not you guys wanted to see Sydney react like Allison did over her mother's death, or she could go a complete other way. Also, tell me what you like! Sydney/Derek or Sydney/Isaac! Here we go!**

* * *

I hopped into the car with Scott and Stiles to find Jackson, and Allison took Lydia home. We raced to a parking garage, but we stopped when Stiles saw spikes on the ground, preventing him from getting through.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked, but Scott was out of the car before he could finish his sentence. I climbed into the front seat, and we parked the car on the street corner. I pointed Stiles in Scott's direction, and we followed him to a club.

I ran up next to Scott with Stiles trailing behind me, and Scott jumped when he saw me, "Sorry, I really don't mean to do that." I apologized, and Stiles questioned, "Do you know where he went?" "I lost him." Scott stated.

Stiles stared at him, baffled, "You couldn't catch his scent?" I then replied, "I don't even think he has one." "Alright, any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked, and Scott answered, "To kill someone." "Ah, that explains the claws and the fangs and all that. It all makes perfect sense now." Stiles said sarcastically, making Scott and I glare at him.

"C'mon guys, I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, okay. Sarcasm is my only defense." Stiles spoke, and Scott pleaded, "Just help me find it." I then corrected him, "Not 'it', Jackson." "I know, I know." Scott said as he watched the entrance of the club.

"Does he know that? Did anyone else see him back at your house?" Stiles asked Scott, and Scott answered, "I don't know, but he passed Derek's test anyway." "That's the thing, how did he pass the test?" Stiles questioned and I responded, "Maybe it's like an either or thing. Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?"

"When it's Jackson." Scott got on my mind track. Stiles then tensed next to me and started to back up. "Uh, guys." He pointed to something, and we looked to see a tail hanging out of the building, _the kanima. _

"He's inside, what's he gonna do in there?" Stiles questioned, and Scott realized, "I know who he's after." "What? How? Did you smell something?"I asked, he nodded and said, "Armani." We all looked to see Danny entering the club.

We broke into the club by breaking the lock on the door. As we walked in, I noticed that we were in a gay club. "Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott spoke loudly over the music, and we both turned to look at Stiles.

I laughed as the drag queens huddle around him, one was even petting him, "Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh Scott." We all sighed and went to the bar, looking around. "Three beers." Stiles spoke, and I looked at the bartender and said, "None for me, thanks."

He then asked for the boys' id's, and they gave them to him. The bartender smiled at their id's and suggested, "How about two coke's?" Stiles was jamming to the music and responded, "Rum and coke? Sure!"

At the bartender's face, Stiles spoke, "Or a coke, that's fine. I'm driving anyways." A shirtless guy then came up to us and gave the boys alcohol. "This one's paid for." He said, and motioned towards a man with a beer in his hand. Scott and I laughed as Stiles reluctantly took the drink.

"Oh, shut up you two!" Stiles grumbled, and Scott defended us, "We didn't say anything." "Yeah, but your faces did." He replied. I then looked on the dance floor and spotted him, "Hey, I found Danny." Scott then added, "I found Jackson."

"Get Danny." Scott ordered, and Stiles asked dumbly, "What are you gonna do?" Scott then took out the claws and I nodded, "Works for me." I grabbed Stiles' hand and dragged him into the crowd on the dance floor.

Stiles called Danny's name and tried to get his attention as the hoard of men kept dancing. Guys then started grinding on us, and I held on tighter to Stiles' hand. "Danny!" I yelled, and then suddenly, the smoke got higher. I could barely see anything, and Stiles and I squeezed through the people.

Then, I was pushed away from Stiles. He called my name, but I froze in my tracks as I came face to face with the kanima. It made its way towards me, and Scott called, "Jackson!" A protective arm came out in front of me, and I was pushed behind someone as I heard, "No don't!"

I looked and saw Derek slash the throat of the kanima. After that, screams echoed the club, and people were tripping over themselves to get out. Derek looked at me before walking away, and I rushed towards Danny. Thankfully, he was still alive.

Stiles grabbed me from behind and said, "We need to get out of here." I nodded and made sure danny was okay before leaving with Stiles. We ran towards the parking lot, and saw Scott next to a naked Jackson on the ground. "What do we do with him now?" Scott asked, and I ordered, "Put him in the car, and go check on Danny."

A few minutes later, Scott climbed back into the jeep. "I didn't get anything out of Danny." "Ok, can we just get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" As Stiles turned the car on, his dad's police car drove up in front of us.

"Oh my god, oh my god, can this get any worse?" Stiles exclaimed, and on cue, Jackson started groaning. Stiles then snapped, "That was rhetorical!" "Get rid of him." Scott spoke, and I replied, "Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff!"

"Do something!" Scott pushed, and Stiles got out of the car. As Stiles walked up to his dad, Jackson started to get up. "Jackson, lay down and be quiet." I spoke, and he did.

"What are you doing here?" The Sheriff asked his son, and Stiles said, "What do you mean what am I doing here? It's a club! We were clubbing you know? At the club." The Sheriff looked back and then at Stiles and stated, "This isn't really your type of club."

"Uh, dad we need to have a conversation-"Stiles started, but his dad cut him off. "You're not gay." "I could be!" Stiles defended himself, and his dad shook his head, "Not dressed like that." Stiles looked down at his clothes, but when the sheriff tried to step away, eh blocked him.

Jackson then groaned again next to me, and I whispered, "Jackson, be quiet." He laid back down again, and Scott and I watched the father and son interaction. "This is the second crime scene that you've just happened to have shown up on. At this point I've been fed so many lies that I'm not sure if I know the kid standing in front of me. Now what the hell is going on?"

Jackson got up again and asked, "What's happening?" I then apologized in advance before I punched him, knocking him out. I then shook my fist out, and Scott muttered a 'nice job' to me and we waved to the Sheriff with smiles on our faces.

"I just-" "The truth, Stiles." The Sheriff said sternly, and Stiles sighed, "The truth, uh. The truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah because he just broke up with his boyfriend. We just wanted to take him out and get his mind off things. That's it."

The Sheriff's eyes softened a bit, and he questioned, "What about Sydney?" Stiles stuttered a bit and lied, "Uh… we are on a date...yeah, we're on a date." The Sheriff just nodded and spoke, "That's really good of you guys, you're good friends. And Stiles, you're a lucky man, and don't screw it up with her."

Scott exhaled in relief next to me, and I assumed that Stiles got rid of him as the Sheriff walked away. Stiles got into the car and I asked him how he got out of it. "Well, he may or may not think we're dating." "Stiles!" I groaned at what he told me as we drove away.

My dad got into his car and spoke, "7 paralyzed, rumor is drugs, probably hallucinogens since witnesses say they say a demonic monster on the dance floor." "Now who would believe something like that." Gerard drawled, and my dad shot back, "You know what I'm having trouble believing, how you just stood there when that thing circled you. You did nothing, you want to explain that to me?"

"Intuition." Gerard stated, and my dad concluded, "Then you know what it is." Gerard reached into his pockets and got out his pills. "I have a suspicion. And if I'm right, it plays by certain rules, rules that don't bend easily." He swallowed the pills, and my dad asked, "Do we need to put a hole into Derek to figure this thing out?"

"Not necessarily. Tonight's the first night you had a glimpse of him since Kate died, am I right?" Gerard asked, and my dad answered, "Unfortunately." "And the only other ties we have to him is Isaac Lahey and Sydney." He spoke, and my dad stated, "Sydney's not to be part of this, she's not ready. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if this thing bothers Derek enough to bring him out of his little hole, then we're going to have an opportunity. What did I teach you was the best way to eliminate a threat?" Gerard spoke, and my dad revealed, "Get someone to do it for you."

I looked at my phone as it buzzed. "Allison texted me, I need to get home." The boys quickly dropped me off at my house, and I was thankful that my parents were out. I filled Allison in on the details before I did some homework and went to bed.

* * *

I was in English the next day when I got called to the Principal's office. "So who did you say you were studying with tonight?" Gerard asked me, and I answered, "Just Lydia. We're prepping for our world history midterm."

"History was one of my favorites, especially military history." He spoke, and I smiled, _of course it was. _"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Know thy enemy'?" He added, and I answered, "It's from The Art Of War by Sun Su."

"Very good, know what it means?" He asked, and I nodded, "In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy." "Right again. Your father and I happen to be having that problem. We've got an enemy which we know next to nothing, it's killed one of our own among others." He told, and I whispered, "I've heard."

"Did you hear Jackson Whitmore didn't show up to school today?" He asked me, and I pretended not to know anything, "He didn't?" "His parents called and so did the police. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

I just numbly shook my head. "Well, let me tell you what I know. I know that a teenagers first instinct is to protect their friends, and I believe my granddaughter would always want to protect her friends even if it meant lying. So, I want to ask one more question, but this time with a small advantage."

When he touched my neck, I flinched a little, and he spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to get a sense of your pulse. Think of it as a game, all you have to do is tell the truth. Are you aligned with Derek?" He asked me, and I froze for a bit before saying, "No."

Anger bubbled inside of me as I thought of Derek. First he went after Scott, then Lydia, and now Jackson. "Have you seen Derek lately?" I tried to keep my heart rate steady, "No." "Do you know anything about Jackson being missing?" I gulped and answered, "No." That was partially true because I hadn't talked to Scott or Stiles since the night before.

"Is he in trouble?" "I don't- I don't-I don't know." I rambled, and he questioned, "Does this have anything to do with Scott?" "No, I mean- I-I don't know. I don't know." I responded, knowing I completely gave myself away. "Your pulse jumped." Gerard stated, and I got up.

"That's because you're scaring me." I defended myself. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. That was definitely going too far." He replied, and I said, "No kidding." "It wasn't right for me to use tactics like that, I'm sorry. You can go back to class." I gladly stepped out of the office, but I stopped when I saw a camera being installed.

I looked to Gerard, and he said, "Go ahead." As I strolled through the halls, I noticed multiple security cameras watching me. I grew uncomfortable, and was relieved when the bell rang. I went into history and tried to get Scott's attention, but a new teacher walked into the room.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today, and had to leave early." My mom said, and I could see the horror etched onto the faces of Scott and Allison. "So, unfortunately you are stuck with me as a substitute. Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we're at? Mr. McCall, how about you?"

You could practically feel the tension in the air as Scott dug through his notes. Class went by slowly, and when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, I literally ran out.

* * *

I drove to the woods where I knew Stiles was, and when I saw him, I walked up to him.

When I touched his arm, he jumped up and exclaimed, "Oh my god! Really?!" "They know." I stated, and Stiles asked confusedly, "What?" "They know Jackson's missing!" I snapped, and Stiles held up the phone and explained, "No they can't, I've been texting his parents all day and since last night, they don't have a clue."

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police; they know." I informed him. Stiles then freaked out and handed me the phone as he checked the walkie talkie thingy. He turned it on and we heard, _"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve and proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Repeat: Proceed with caution."_

Stiles and I rushed into the car and I asked, "Where are we going?" Stiles texted on Jackson's phone and spoke, "Somewhere very far from this." He then put the car into drive and threw the phone out the window. I texted Allison and told her to meet us at her and Scott's meeting place.

We stopped the car as we saw Allison in the distance shortly after. Scott then came, and the four of us walked together. "If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not going to remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott told us, and Stiles reasoned, "Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't know what's on it?"

"What if someone else took it?" Allison asked, and Stiles stated, "Then somebody else knows what he is." "Which means someone could be protecting him." Scott realized and I added, "Like the beastiary says, 'The kanima seeks a friend', right?"

"Well, hold on, so someone watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?" Stiles said, and Allison guessed, "Somebody who wanted to protect him?"

"There's something else. You said there was something about the kanima that makes it go after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott questioned, and Stiles argued, "No, it tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you three, but I haven't murdered anyone lately."

"But I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us." Scott pointed out to Allison who nodded, "You're right, it just ran off." "And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's garage, or Sydney at the club." Scott said.

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill Derek and I at the pool." "Did it?" Scott challenged, and Stiles spoke, "It would've if Sydney hadn't been there. It was waiting for us to come out, but when she showed up it stopped."

"What if it was trying to keep you in? Maybe the kanima just has a soft spot for Sydney or something." Scott suggested. Stiles and my mouths were agape, and I muttered to Stiles, "Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

"Because there's something else going on, we don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what is going on with Jackson or why someone is protecting him." Scott said, and a thought came into my head, and I didn't realize I spoke, "Know thy enemy" aloud.

The other three looked at me funny, and I covered it up, "It's just something my grandfather said." "Alright, I got it. Kill Jackson, problem solved." Stiles stated, and I rolled my eyes. "He risked his life for us against Peter, do you remember that?" Scott defended Jackson.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite form Derek, it's funny how he got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny." Stiles said sarcastically. "It doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." I stated, and Stiles uttered, "It's always something with you two."

"He doesn't know what he's doing." "So what?" Stiles scoffed, and Scott exasperated, "So I didn't either! You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson?" Allison nodded at that and Scott continued, "I had someone to stop me, he has nobody." "That's his own fault." Stiles blamed.

"It doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try." I told them, and they all agreed, even Stiles.

* * *

Then, Stiles and I went to Lydia's so Stiles could apologize for leaving her at her car. She wasn't home, though, so we just went to grab a bite to eat before we went back.

Stiles and I ate our burgers in the car, and we played a game of 20 Questions. "First love?" Stiles asked, and I thought about it for a second before answering, "Derek." He gave me a weird look before saying, "Really?! After everything, how could you love him?"

I sighed and spoke, "Right now, I don't know what I feel. I should hate him, but I can't. All of those times when I see him standing there, I feel like I can't breathe until I'm with him. Or those times in class when I can't stop looking at the clock because I know that he's waiting for me outside. In those moments I just feel so happy, like I got exactly what I wanted."

Stiles whistled and asked, "And what about Isaac?" "Isaac's complicated. Now that he's a werewolf, he's completely different. When I'm with Isaac, I feel like me again, not this bitchy tough mean girl façade, just me. I guess sometimes the things you want aren't necessarily what you need."

My friend grasped my hand and gave it a light squeeze, "I'm always here for you, no matter what." Stiles stated, and I thanked him by kissing him on the cheek. I laughed when Stiles blushed, and I told, "We should probably get back and check on Jackson."

We drove to the meeting spot and saw that the van was open. Stiles and I hustled over to the car and knocked on it, waking up Scott and Allison, "You guys should come and see this." We showed them the van, and I told them, "I need to tell our father." Scott started to walk a bit away, and Alison spoke, "Scott, he's going to kill someone."

Scott gulped, "Okay, tell him, tell him everything." "Scott, I gotta tell mine too." Stiles said, and Scott nodded, "This is all my fault." "It's not." I tried to reassure him, and I continued, "But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this."

"You're right." Scott told, and Allison asked Stiles, "How are you gonna make your dad believe all of this?" Stiles shrugged, and Scott turned around and showed us his glowing amber eyes, "He'll believe me."

I walked into my room and dropped my stuff on my desk. When I turned my light on and looked in the mirror, I saw Lydia sitting on my bed. I jumped and exclaimed, "You scared the hell out of me." "I've been sitting here for an hour waiting for you." She spoke, and I felt guilty, but I just stated, "I can't hang out now, Lydia."

"I don't need anyone to hang out with, I need someone to talk to." Lydia explained, and I sighed, "I understand that it's important, but if it can just wait." "Why is everyone always telling me to wait? Why can't anyone just have right now available?"

"You can't have everything right now. You know what I need? I need someone to translate 5 pages of archaic Latin, and obviously that's not going to happen anytime soon." I told, semi venting. "I know Archaic Latin." Lydia revealed, and I challenged, "You know archaic Latin?"

She just shrugged and responded, "I got bored with classical Latin." "Just how smart are you?" I asked her, and she smiled and stuck her hand out, "Just show me the pages." I did, and she helped translate all of them.

"Are you sure? Miss Morell said that word says 'the kanima seeks a friend'?" I questioned her, and Lydia replied, "She was wrong, it means master." "The kanima seeks a master." I repeated, and she sassed, "What, is that important?"

I sat down and stared at the pages on my computer screen, "So someone's not protecting him, they're controlling him."


	7. Restraint

**Hello everyone! Like I said last time, I really want to know whether or not you want to see Sydney go down the same path as Allison after her mom's death, and if not, I have a different way in mind also. Tell me what you think and review please!**

* * *

I sat in my room while I was on the phone with Scott and Stiles. I told them what I found out, "If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, he probably doesn't know that someone is controlling him." "Or he doesn't remember." Scott spoke.

"What if it's the same thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles said, and I answered, "A fugue state." "He'll have to forget everything, the murder." Scott started and I added, "Getting rid of the blood."

"He had help with one thing, though. The video and someone else helped him forget that." Stiles pointed out, and Scott replied, "Whoever's controlling him." "Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" I asked my friends.

"He thinks that he's still becoming a werewolf and being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles informed me, and I suggested, "So, do we try and convince him he's not?" "If it helps us find out who's controlling him then yeah." Scott said, and I asked, "Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?"

Stiles then scoffed and spoke, "Yeah, it's us, he'll talk to us." "If you're sure…" I said, and they both said, "We're sure." I huffed and bid them goodbye before I hung up.

* * *

"So, why do we need their help?" Isaac asked his alpha. "Because it's harder to kill then I thought and we still don't know who it is." Derek informed them. "And they do?" "They might which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." Derek answered him.

Erica hummed before saying, "Definitely not Sydney, that's a job for Isaac. She probably hates me since I threatened to steal her precious boys. So, Scott or Stiles?" "Either." Derek stated, and Isaac spoke, "You know the full moon is coming, Derek." "I'm aware of that."

Derek opened up a chest while Erica and Isaac looked nervously at one another. Erica pulled out some chains and said sarcastically, "Why, these look comfortable." Derek took them from her, and Isaac told, "You said you would teach us to change whenever we wanted." "There hasn't been time."

"But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means that you're alone against the Argents. And if Sydney is with them, then you're doomed." Isaac informed him, and Derek started to walk away from them, "They haven't found us."

"Yet, but Sydney has. So how about we forget the kanima." Isaac called to him, and Derek snapped, "We can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it, he wasn't afraid. And the way it looked at Sydney… Now, I don't know what Gerard knows, or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing, we have to find it first."

* * *

I walked into the library with Allison by my side, and we knew we were being watched on the cameras. We slipped next to a bookshelf, and I was thankful that we were hidden from the cameras. I retrieved my tablet from my bag and slid it in the bookshelf, and Scott grabbed it.

"It's everything Lydia can translate, trust me she was very confused." I explained to them through the bookshelf. "Yeah, what'd you tell her?" Scott asked me, and I laughed before answering, "That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles spoke, and I awkwardly nodded as Allison said, "Oh, great." "Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked, and I shook my head and replied, "Not really, but I was right about the murders." Stiles fist bumped me through the little hole in the shelf, and I continued, "It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's this story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village."

"Right, see maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles offered, but I spoke, "Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted." "All bad, all very very bad." Stiles commented, and Allison pretended to read a book next to me.

"Here's the thing: the kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't be." I tried to explain, but got interrupted when a woman passed by us. Scott then continued as he read the translations. "Until it resolves what in his past that manifested it." "If that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could have told you that myself." Stiles joked.

Allison then spoke up, "What if it has something to do with his parents, his real parents?" "Yeah, does anyone actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked, and I shook my head. "Lydia might." Stiles stated, and Scott asked, "What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself." Allison said, and Scott asked, "Well, what do I do?" "You have a makeup exam, remember?" I pointed out, and Stiles and Allison both nodded.

Allison held Scott's hand in the bookshelf and whispered, "Promise me." "If he does anything, you run the other way." Scott said, and Allison stated, "I can take care of myself." "Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy taking some stupid test, someone's gonna have to take care of me. And it'll probably be Sydney because she loves doing that sort of stuff for some odd reason."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, and Scott whispered, "If he does anything…" "Like?" Allison countered, and Scott listed, "Something weird, anything bizarre, anything-" Scott got cut off by Stiles sticking his head in the hole and stating, "Anything evil." I grabbed Stiles' head and pushed it back into the other aisle.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked them, and they all looked at each other. "Nothing." Allison stated, and I looked at her, "What?" "Seriously, Syd. You already have a lot on your plate, no need to add more." Scott said, and I huffed.

* * *

Allison followed Jackson through the halls and down towards the locker rooms. She took off her heels, which were making too much noise, and she tiptoed to the boys' locker room door. She gasped as it flew open and Matt came out.

"You just scared the hell out of me." Matt smiled at Allison, "Sorry, I was just umm- I was just- nothing." She looked down at her feet, and Matt tried to make conversation, "Nice heels." "Oh-uh yeah my feet were hurting so I just…" Allison trailed off and put her shoes back on.

"Same reason I don't wear mine." Matt joked, and when Allison didn't laugh, he was disappointed, _Sydney would have laughed at that, _he thought. Matt really liked Sydney, and every time he tried to talk to her, something came up. She seemed to like him, at least a little bit. So, Matt thought that if he asked her sister to the party, maybe she'd get jealous.

"Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently they've got some big names spinning." Matt asked, and Allison looked confused, "What like a rave?" "Is it a rave if you don't roll? Well, I just call it a party." He joked again, and she still didn't laugh.

"But, hey, I've got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one?" Matt questioned, and crossed his fingers. "Uh, yeah, great." Allison replied meekly, really wanting to get out of the situation. She thought Matt liked Sydney. "Yeah? Alright, cool. It's Friday, so I'm looking forward to it." Matt said before he walked away.

Allison then heard Jackson struggling in the locker room, and she decided to check it out.

* * *

As Stiles tried to get an answer about Jackson's parents from Lydia, I was having a free period. I sat outside at one of the picnic tables by myself, enjoying the fresh air and doing my homework. Suddenly, one of the seats was occupied. "What do you want?" I questioned, not even looking up from my textbook.

"Ouch, and here I was thinking that you liked me." Isaac teased me, and I just stated, "I don't. Now go away." He just scooted closer to me, and looked over my shoulder. "What are you reading?" "How To Kill A Werewolf by The Argents." I said, unemotionally. "Wow, sounds fascinating. Is that the one where the beautiful huntress falls in love with the newbie werewolf at the end?" He mocked, and I snorted.

"You wish." I taunted, and he admitted, "Yeah I do." I rolled my eyes and put the book down, "Seriously, what do you want? Are you here on a fact finding mission spearheaded by your pig headed Alpha?" Isaac raised an eyebrow at that, and I spoke, "So that's a yes."

"You know who the kanima is." Isaac stated, and I just replied, "Yup." "Then tell me." He spoke, getting closer and closer to me. Now, our faces were inches apart from each other, and I whispered, "But that would ruin all the fun."

I started to get up and grab my things, but Isaac said, "You know, the bitchy, bad girl thing doesn't fool me." We locked eyes and I stated, "I know, but it works on everyone else. I'm willing to be the bad guy as long as everyone on my list of loved ones is safe and alive."

I then began to walk away, and I heard Isaac's voice call after me. I turned around, and he asked, "Do I happen to be on that list?" I smiled at him and shyly stated, "We'll see."

* * *

Allison stepped into the locker room and heard the shower on. "Jackson?" She called his name, and he spoke, "In here." Allison walked into the showers and saw Jackson naked. She closed her eyes and put her back to the wall and complained, "You could've warned me."

"You're the one who walked into the boys' locker room." Jackson swaggered over to her, still naked. "I thought I heard you- forget it." "Did you want to talk about something?" Jackson taunted her, and her voice was tiny, "We can talk later." Jackson appeared in front of her and slammed the wall, "No, let's talk now."

"I-I-I have to get to class." Allison stuttered, and tried to walk away but Jackson blocked her. "No, no you don't. You have perfect grades; you can afford to skip one class." They were silent for a moment, except for Allison's heavy breathing, "Are you okay? Your heart is beating like crazy." "I thought you wanted to talk." Jackson slyly spoke, a dangerous edge to his voice. "I-I changed my mind." Allison tripped over something as Jackson kept taking steps towards her.

"Are you sure? Because you look a little stressed. Is it Scott, is it that whole thing? I can't believe that you actually still think that your little Romeo and Juliet story will last. You know he's gonna eventually go to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf pack. If you don't realize that then you've gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town. But Scott's a pretty stupid bitch himself. Your sister was smart, she got out. She knew her and Derek wouldn't have a chance. But then again, you're no Sydney."

"Stop, just stop." Allison pleaded with him, tears welling in her eyes. "What are you gonna do Allison when your stupid bitch of a boyfriend turns on you?" Allison backed up against the wall, and Jackson snarled at her, "They killed your Aunt, they almost killed Lydia, who do you think is going to be next? Not you, no it can't be you because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself? Scott's different and everything is going to work out because we're in love. Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead."

Jackson then took out his claws and glided then across Allison's face. "I just hope your dad's been teaching you moves to protect yourself." Jackson whispered to her, and she replied, "Actually, my sister has." She then used one of the moves on Jackson, but found herself pinned to the ground.

Jackson then looked around confusedly, and asked, "Allison? What are you doing in here?" Allison backed up into the wall and curled into a ball as Jackson ran to get his shorts. Just then, Scott barged into the room. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Allison told him, but Scott was so angry that he attacked Jackson.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson yelled, and Scott replied, "Trust me, I'm restraining myself." As the two fought, I made my way to the locker room, looking for Allison. I found Stiles and Erica instead. "I used to have the worst crush on you, yeah you Stiles." I walked up to them, and tapped Stiles' arm as Erica continued her rant.

"And you never once noticed me, kind of like you're doing right now." She spoke, and I pointed to the water coming from the boys' locker room. Suddenly, Jackson, Scott, and Allison all came out of the locker room. I dropped my bag, and Stiles and I rushed to control Scott as Erica handled Jackson.

Mr. Harris then came barreling through and yelled at Scott and Jackson. "Mr. McCall, do you want to explain yourself? Stilinski?" We all remained quiet and just looked at each other. Matt then tried to hand me my tablet and he spoke, "You dropped this." Mr. Harris took it from his hands and pointed at Scott and Jackson, "You and you, actually all of you." He even decided to include poor Matt. "Detention, three o'clock."

* * *

We all walked into the library for detention, and I sat with Scott and Stiles. Unfortunately, Erica sat right next to me. "We can't have detention together, I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson informed Mr. Harris who asked, "All of these tools?" "No, just us tools." Stiles pointed to both him and Scott.

"Fine. You two over there." Mr. Harris ordered, and I groaned when I realized that I would be alone with Erica. "You know, Derek's not very happy with Isaac right now." Erica told me, and I just tried to ignore her. "He's pissed that Isaac hurt you the other night at Scott's house. Derek is also very worried about you. He's worried that you'll get brainwashed by the hunters. In my opinion, and I'm sure that Isaac will agree, you're not the girl everyone thinks you are."

That rubbed me the wrong way, and I smirked and spoke, "Well then, tell me, who am I Erica?" "You're scared. You're scared that now Jackson is the kanima that Derek or the hunters are going to kill him. Because you don't want Jackson to die, you've already lost a friend and you can't lose anymore." I knew she was spot on, but I didn't want her to know that.

Erica just continued, "I know that you really want to hate me, just like you really want to hate Derek. But that's the thing, you can't hate us because you love us too damn much. Derek was your first love, and I remind you of Katie. You can put up this wall for other people to see, but it won't work on me. The thing is, you claim that you loved Derek, but Isaac's the only person you let those walls down for."

"This is detention, not a therapy session." I snarled at her, and I wondered if I was really that readable. Erica seemed to be able to read my thoughts and spoke, "You're not, you're really good at acting, actually. But I know you, and you know me. That's why we could be best friends, but you won't let those walls down."

Then, Jackson was feeling sick, and Mr. Harris went with him to the bathroom. As soon as they left, Stiles and Scott sat back in the seats they were in before. "Stiles said that you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott stated, and Erica smirked, "Maybe."

Scott gave her a look and ordered, "Talk." Erica put her pen and paper down and told, "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porche he makes some comment about the huge sum of money he's going to get when he's 18."

"So not only is Jackson rich now, he's getting richer when he hits 18." Stiles said, and Erica stated, "Yup." "There is something so deeply wrong with that." He commented. "You know what? I think I can find the insurance report in my dad's inbox, he keeps everything in there." Erica said, opening her laptop.

Just then, my mom's voice called Scott to the office over the intercom. My eyes widened, not knowing at all what this was about, and Scott warily left the room. Stiles, Erica and I all stared at her computer as she scrolled through the countless emails. Jackson walked back into detention, and so did Mr. Harris who packed up.

"Look at the dates." Stiles pointed out, and Erica read, "Passengers arrived to the hospital DOA. Estimated time of death: 9:06 pm, June 14, 1995." "Jackson's birthday is June 15." I informed them, and we all looked at each other.

* * *

We all stood up as Harris did, and he started to laugh, "Oh, no I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you are done with the reshelving." He patted a stack of books, and I groaned at the huge pile. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He said before walking out.

I was reshelving in an aisle with Erica, and Stiles, Scott, and Allison were talking about Jackson's parents. I focused on the shelving because I already knew the details about his parents, and it was not a story I wanted to talk about again.

After a minute, a crash came over us, and Erica shielded me from the debris. Scott called Erica's name, and she growled. I watched as Jackson attacked Erica, and when she fell to the ground, he came at me. I screamed, and Allison called my name. I felt Jackson cut the back of my neck, and I knew what was happening.

I collapsed and fell on the ground, bumping my head in the process, and Erica and I just stared at each other. When she started seizing, I hoarsely called Stiles over. "Hey! I think she's having a seizure!" Stiles said, and Scott rushed over to us. Allison saw me on the ground, and she ran to me. "I'm fine, just paralyzed, but you have to get us both out of here. And check on Matt." I told her, and she did. "He's alive." She informed us, and Stiles spoke, "We need to get her to a hospital." "To Derek." Erica stammered, and Scott spoke, "Okay, when we get her to a hospital-"I cut him off and agreed with Erica by repeating, "Only to Derek."

"Go." Allison told the boys, and Scott ran over to Allison, "Scott!" I yelled, and he said to Allison, "I'm staying here with you." "He can't take them alone, not like this. Matt –I've got to call an ambulance for him, so go." Allison told him.

"This doesn't feel right." Scott said, and Allison said, "It's okay" "No it's not, it's not right." Scott argued. "It doesn't mean anything" "But it feels like it does." He said. "I need you to go and help my sister. Can you please do that for me?" Allison asked, and Scott nodded before kissing Allison on the head and picking Erica up.

Stiles wrapped my arm around his shoulders as he held onto my waist. They hurried us both into Stiles' car and sped to the train station. When we got there, Scott yelled Derek's name at the top of his lungs, and Derek groaned, "What?" He froze as he saw us.

After getting the gist of what happened, Derek ordered for Stiles and Scott to bring Erica into the subway car, and he called for Isaac to take me. The boys laid her on the floor and got to work, "Is she dying?" Stiles asked, and Derek stammered, "I'm not sure, she might."

He rolled up Erica's sleeve before saying, "Which is why this is really gonna hurt." He then broke her arm and explained, "It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out." He then dug his claws into her skin, making her bleed.

Erica then whispered, "Stiles, you make a good batman. And tell Sydney that I'm sorry for being a bitch to her."

* * *

While that was going on, Isaac laid me on his bed. "Isaac?" I asked, my vision started to blur. "Hey, I'm right here." He said to me softly. "Isaac, I'm so tired." I told him, and he shook me a little. "Sydney, you can't fall asleep okay? You hit your head when you fell."

I groaned a little, and Isaac rushed, "What is it? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" "Being paralyzed really sucks." I uttered, and he chuckled. We were silent for a moment before I spoke, "It's Jackson." We then heard Erica's screams come from the other room, and we both cringed.

"Why are you telling me this? This morning you said, and I quote, 'That would ruin the fun.'" Isaac asked, and I simply said, "Well, Erica knows, so you would know soon enough anyways." Isaac shook his head and softly spoke, "You know I don't believe that." "I know." I responded, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes. The screams died down after that, and we assumed that Erica was now unconscious.

Stiles went up to check on me, and he gladly took me from Isaac. "You okay?" Stiles asked, and I answered sarcastically, "Yeah, other than not being able to move from the neck down." Stiles gave me a look, and I sighed, "I just have a headache, that's all." He quickly checked me out, with Isaac hovering over us.

Stiles then stopped his muddling and stood up, "Okay, we should go. My dad has to work late, so you can stay over my house tonight, tell your dad you're over Lydia's." I muttered an 'okay', and he threw my arm around his shoulders and started to drag me towards the door.

Isaac then got up and took me from Stiles. He picked me up and smiled at Stiles as I said, "Huh, what a gentlemen." Stiles stuck his tongue out at us, and I laughed at his antics. I placed my head in the crook of Isaac's neck and relaxed as we journeyed to wherever Scott and Derek where.

Scott and Derek walked away from the train car, and Scott stated, "You know who it is." Derek turned to face him and said, "Jackson." "You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Scott realized, and Derek nodded.

"I'm gonna help you stop him as part of your pack. If you want me in, fine, but I'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him." Scott spoke, shocking the alpha, "And?" "And we do it my way." Scott said.

Isaac, Stiles, and I then came into the room, and the two werewolves stared at me. "How is she?" Scott asked, and Stiles replied for me, "She's still paralyzed and she has a concussion." "Don't talk about me like I'm not right here." I groaned, and they all gave me warning glances, and I responded, "Fine, go ahead. Is Erica okay?"

"She'll be fine." Derek stated, and the two of us locked eyes. I could feel a little bit of my wall of hatred towards him chip off, and Isaac tightened his grip on me as I broke eye contact. Derek then looked at the two of us, and I couldn't see what his reaction was.

A silence developed, and Scott spoke, "We should go." Scott then took me from Isaac and we all drove to Stiles'. I told, "Scott, text my dad and tell him that I'm staying over Lydia's. I don't trust Stiles with texting parents after what happened with Jackson." "Hey!" Stiles exclaimed, and Scott and I both laughed at his reaction.

I sighed as I thought of what could happen next. Something was coming, something bad, I could feel it.


	8. Raving

**Hey guys! So sorry for not posting in a while, I got caught up in school and my other two stories, but I just want you to know that this story was not completely forgotten! I still love Teen Wolf and this story, and I do not have writers block. Again, I ask you what Sydney's reaction should be to her mother's death since it is coming up very soon! Please review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

Allison and my dad made their way into the morgue of the hospital. I was left at home because my dad knew I wouldn't give up any information to him. My dad looked at the bodies id's and spoke, "This one, Sean. Sean was killed by this thing Gerard said is kind of a shape shifter, it hasn't been around for centuries." Allison nodded, and she told, "The thing you shot outside the club the other night."

My dad then said, "A South American legend we know of calls it the kanima." Allison looked apprehensive, so he pointed to the woman and added, "This other one, Jessica. She was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else, we think it's the person controlling the other shape shifter. That means two killers, Allison: one human, one not."

"You know, the question I had, and the one your sister asked me, after Gerard first told me about our family, why us? He quoted Winston Churchill, 'The price of greatness is responsibility.' Personally, I think it's more about knowledge. What we know about the truth, we know about the world, that makes us responsible. For a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone who doesn't have the power to defend themselves, are you starting to get it?" He lectured.

"I get that this isn't a lecture, this is an interrogation. You knew Sydney wouldn't tell you anything even if she knew, so you brought me." Allison replied shakily, and my dad responded, "That depends on what you know. Gerard showed me the library. The cameras didn't catch everything, but do you really think a little high school fight can explain that amount of damage? We know that you and your sister are just trying to protect your friends. But people are dying, a child was orphaned, your sister was attacked by the kanima. What you know makes you responsible for this."

He then pulled the sheet off of Jessica's body, and Allison looked away with tears in her eyes. "What do you want me to tell you?" She whispered, and my dad said, "Anything you know, anything that can lead us to answering the question that might mean everything. Who controls the kanima?"

* * *

I pulled up to the vet's office as I saw Derek and Isaac walk in, _Great. _I opened the door quietly as Deaton said, "That depends, are we planning to kill him or save him?" Scott and Derek both replied, "Save him." and "Kill him" simultaneously. I rolled my eyes and stated, "Save him." They all turned to me, and I smiled at Scott who nodded appreciatively, "Save him." He clarified.

Dr. Deaton ushered the four of us into the examination room and placed a rack of powders in front of us. As Isaac put his hand out, Derek pulled it back, "Watch what you touch." Then, Isaac asked, "So what are you, some kind of witch?" I chuckled a little at that next to Scott, who gave a little smile at Deaton's answer, "No, I'm a veterinarian." He then turned to Scott and I and spoke, "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's gonna be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"Well, we're open to suggestions." Derek told, and Isaac butted in, "What about an effective offense?" "We already tried. I nearly took its head off, and Argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just gets back up." Derek informed the vet. "Has it shown any weaknesses?" He asked, and I answered, "Well one, it can't swim." Scott then added, "And it won't do anything to Sydney. It kind of just stares at her and walks away." I glared at him as he said that, and the other men in the room snapped their heads in my direction.

"Do either of those go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked, and I shook my head, "No, Jackson's the captain of the swim team. And the two of us aren't exactly friends." "Essentially, we're trying to catch two people." He grabbed a coin type thing and showed it to us as he continued, "A puppet and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife, do we know why?"

Scott answered, "I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she could have been murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." "How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers, if Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too." Isaac added, and Scott asked, "Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Isaac then muttered, "It wouldn't surprise me if he was."

I then realized something, "Hold on, the book says their bonded, right? What if the fear of water or the weird obsession with me isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him?" Deaton then caught onto what I was saying and added, "What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" He poured the mountain ash around the coin, and I smirked at what he was saying as Isaac questioned, "Meaning what?" I stated to them, "Meaning we can catch them, both of them."

* * *

The next morning, Allison rode to school with Lydia as I drove myself. I met Stiles and Scott in the parking lot and they were talking about the rave. "It's a secret show, there's only one way to get tickets, and it's a secret." Matt called the three of us over and we turned around, "Do either of you three know why no one is getting suspended after what happened the other day in school?" Stiles shook it off and replied, "Just forget about it, no one got hurt."

My mouth gaped open as both Matt and I spoke at the same time, "I had a concussion!" "Well no one got seriously hurt." Stiles retorted, and Matt defended, "I was in the ER for six hours." "See, do you wanna know the truth, Matt? Yours and Syd's little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now." Stiles motioned very low to the ground, and I rolled my eyes and put my hand on Matt's arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and he smiled and nodded at me, "I'm fine now, I was actually worried about you. I heard you were hurt, but I didn't see you at the hospital. So, are you alright?" I softly laughed a little and replied, "I'll be fine." Stiles and Scott both coughed, making me break eye contact with Matt. "So, I guess you didn't get tickets either, McCall." Scott shook his head and questioned, "Are they still selling?"

"No, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying, though, it sounds like everyone's gonna be there. You're going, right Sydney?" Matt asked me, and I answered, "I'm not sure yet, I haven't gotten a ticket." "Well, I hope you find one, it would suck if you didn't go. See you guys later." Matt waved goodbye to us, and Stiles muttered, "I don't like him." Scott and I both rolled our eyes, and Stiles asked him, "Are you sure about this?"

Scott explained to us, "Last time whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's gonna do this time?" "Be there to make sure it happens." I clarified to Stiles, who just shook his head. The three of us then started to walk towards the school when Stiles mocked me, "He he he, I'll be fine. Seriously, could you be less obvious? I thought you were content in wolfapalooza." I pushed him into the bush and continued to class.

* * *

In the locker room, Scott and Stiles turned to Danny, "Sorry, but I only got two myself." "Well, do you even have a date yet?" Stiles asked, and Danny gritted his teeth and replied, "I'm working on it." Isaac watched on, thinking it was truly painful to see them attempting to do something without my help. "Okay, hear me out. You give us the tickets and you devote your life to abstinence."

Isaac had enough and grabbed the two boys by their shirts, "How do you two losers even survive without Sydney?" Stiles was offended, and Scott responded, "What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling." He spotted a freshmen giving another one a ticket to the show and patted Stiles' shoulder, "Wait here boys." The two friends watched on in horror as Isaac beat up the kid, getting tickets.

He handed them the tickets, saving one of them, "Enjoy the show."

I walked through the hall and stopped at my locker. Opening it, I felt a presence near me, "What do you want?" I asked, and closed my locker, revealing Isaac. He held up the ticket to the underground show, and I raised an eyebrow, "What are you gonna do with that?" He sighed dramatically, "I thought I'd give it to some girl who acts really uninterested, but I know that she's just pretending." I rolled my eyes, and he smirked, "So, do you have a ticket?"

I shook my head, and he placed the ticket in my hand and held it longer than he should have. Isaac then got closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I'll see you there." He then walked away, leaving me breathless. Right as he left, Lydia went up to me and questioned, "What was that about?" I held up the ticket and she smiled, "He's cute. Not as hot as Derek is, but whatever. Go for it, I can tell you like each other, and don't you dare deny it. I can see how flustered you are."

"I am not!" I exclaimed, and she just smiled wickedly at me and sang, "Denial."

* * *

"Ketamine?" I asked, and Deaton answered, "It's the stuff we use on the dogs, just with a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, then that will slow him down enough to buy you some time." Scott and I both nodded, and Deaton brought out the mountain ash, "This is what you will use for the barrier. This part is for you Stiles, only you." "That sounds like a lot of pressure. Maybe we can give this to Syd and find a slightly less pressure filled task for me." Stiles said as he picked up the bottle.

We all ignored him, and Deaton went on, "It's from the mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." "Okay, so what, I just spread this around the whole building and neither Jackson nor whoever's controlling him can cross it?" The vet nodded at Stiles' question, and added, "They'll be trapped."

"It doesn't sound too hard." Scott tried to make Stiles feel better, and Deaton spoke, "Think of it like gunpowder, it's just powder till a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." "You mean like light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles sassed him, and I nudged him as the vet clarified, "Let me try a different analogy, I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing until they imagine where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind, and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." Stiles muttered to himself, "Force of my own will, got it." "Hey, if this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton tried to calm him down, and Stiles took a few deep breaths.

I left after that, and went to change into my outfit. When I was all dolled up, I saw Allison coming from the basement. I furrowed my brow and decided to investigate, "Your young other protege is under the impression that we are planning a trap." I heard Gerard say, and then my father spoke, "Allison doesn't need to know any more than that. And Sydney doesn't need to know about any of this." "For the rest of us, then let's be perfectly clear. You don't trap a creature this dangerous, you kill it." Gerard told the party, and I moved from my spot with a pit in my stomach.

* * *

Once I arrived at the rave, I immediately tried to look for Allison. Anger started to form within me, and it was directed towards my twin sister. I looked around but found nothing until Erica and Isaac came up to me. "Have you seen Allison?" I asked them, mostly Erica. She shook her head, and I let out a frustrated groan. Erica then started to chuckled and Isaac looked at her, "Trouble with the family, huh?"

I ignored her comment at first, but then I froze as I saw her dancing with Matt. "You have no idea." I muttered, and both of them caught where I was staring at. I shook my head bitterly and walked off, ignoring Erica and Isaac's calls for me to stop. I finally hid behind a pillar, but that was where Scott pulled Allison to. "We have a plan." Scott told her, and Allison got flustered, "You have a plan. Scott, my father and Gerard are coming here and they have a plan too."

"What did you tell them?" Scott grew angry, and Allison tried to say something, but Scott demanded an answer. "I-I had to tell them." Scott then bugged out, "Oh my god, they know it's Jackson." I then cut in and told him, "They're here to kill him, I overheard their conversation before I left." Allison then begged and pleaded with us, "People are dying, guys. Sydney, you got hurt, what am I supposed to do?" "You're supposed to trust me!" Scott yelled, and Allison defended, "I trust you, both of you, more than anyone."

"Scott, this isn't gonna work." I told him, and Allison begged, "What do you two want me to do? I can fix it, please, please, Syd, Scott, just tell me!" "Stay out of the way!" Scott ordered and walked away. I was about to follow him, but Allison grabbed my arm, "Please, Syd." I shook my head and stated, "Just go back to Matt and stay out of the way."

* * *

Scott and I stood watching the party with Isaac and the ketamine. "Why me?" He asked us, and Scott replied, "I have to keep an eye on the Argents and Allison so they don't ruin the plan." "You have to do it in the vein. When you find him, pull back on this plunger right here. The neck's probably going to be easiest, so when you find the vein, jam it in there and pull back on the trigger. Be careful, Isaac." I told him, and he chuckled, "I doubt it'll hurt him."

"No, I mean you. I don't want you to get hurt." I admitted, and Isaac and I locked eyes. I got lost in his gorgeous blue eyes until Scott left and Erica pulled Isaac onto the dance floor. She gave me a sympathetic glance, and I prepared myself for what was going to happen. It seemed like I was getting hurt frequently these days, physically and emotionally.

The two of them found Jackson on the dance floor and pretty much had a threesome then and there. I saw Isaac and Erica kiss and pain shot through my heart. I was going to look away, but then I saw Isaac try to plunge the needle into Jackson's neck. Jackson then stabbed the two with his claws, and they both fell to the ground. I groaned as I knew what I had to do. I strode onto the dance floor and picked up the needle as Isaac went to grab it, then when I saw that Jackson was focused on something with his back facing me, I ran up and stuck the needle in the vein and pulled back on the plunger.

I held Jackson up and Isaac came up and took him from me. He gave me a questioning look, and I stated, "If you really want something done, you have to do it yourself."

* * *

Erica, Isaac, and I found an empty room where we could put Jackson. All of a sudden, the door opened, and we all snapped our heads towards it. Stiles exclaimed, "It's just me! Is he okay?" Isaac then went up to him and pulled his claws out, "Well, let's find out." When Isaac went to scratch Jackson, he grabbed Isaac's hand and broke it. Isaac cried out in pain, and I pulled his hand out of Jackson's grip.

"Ok, no one does anything like that again!" I yelled, and Isaac said, "I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." "Yeah, well apparently this is all we're gonna get, so let's hope that whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight." Stiles spoke, and I froze when Jackson's eyes opened, "Guys...he's awake." I informed them, and the four of us stared.

"I'm here, I'm right here with you." He spoke, and I crouched down in front of him. "Jackson, is that you?" I asked, and he replied, "Us. We're all here. It's nice to hear your sweet voice, Sydney." My eyes widened and I looked back to my friends behind me. "Are you the one killing people?" Stiles questioned, and Jackson answered in a dangerous voice, "We're the ones killing murderers."

Stiles then warily spoke, "So all the people you killed so far..." "Deserved it." He snapped, and I told softly, "See we've got a rulebook that says you only go after murderers." "Anything can break when pressure is applied." He answered smoothly, still in the trance. Stiles asked, "So the people you're killing are all murderers?" "All, each, every one." He responded.

I then questioned, "Well, then who did they murder?" "Me." He snapped, and I grew confused, "Wait, what do you mean?" "They murdered me." At this, Erica, Stiles, and Isaac stood up, frightened while I was still in front of Jackson. When Jackson's eyes started to slit, Isaac pulled me towards him. "Okay, more ketamine, the man needs more ketamine." Stiles spoke, and Isaac grimly replied, "We don't have any more."

"You used the whole bottle?" I questioned, and Erica tapped my shoulder, and I looked to see Jackson standing up. When he growled at us, we all ran out the door and barricaded it with our bodies. Isaac still had a grip on me and his arm wrapped around me. "Okay, we need to find something to hold the door." Stiles stammered, and then the kanima bombarded out of the room by running through the wall. I then uttered, "Well, that works too I guess."

* * *

Stiles and I stumbled our way outside and past the barrier. Derek ran over to us, "Hey, you okay?" He asked me, and I nodded and replied sarcastically. "I'm fine, just a little creeped out, but other than that I'm freaking fantastic." Stiles then spoke up, "Hey, so we kinda lost Jackson inside, but it's-" He stopped as he saw that the ash worked. "Oh my gosh! Yes, it's working! I did something!" He cheered to me, and I put my hand up to cover his mouth.

He kept talking, but his words were muffled under my hand, "Stiles, shut up." I ordered, and I could hear him mutter, "Cranky." Derek then heard something, "Scott. Break it." He stated, and Stiles asked, "What? No way!" "Scott's dying!" Derek yelled, and Stiles stopped, "Wait, okay, what? How do you know that?" Derek then yelled at him, and I pushed Stiles out of the way and broke the line. Derek then ran back into the building, and Stiles stared at the broken barrier.

* * *

Derek watched as Deaton healed up Scott. He couldn't help the guilt that came over him, he bit the girl he love's mom. She was going to die, and Sydney would be crushed, she would hate him forever. But, he did what he had to to save Scott. "Thank you." Derek muttered to Deaton, who nodded. He had enough on his plate, and the fact that the kanima's master was interested in Sydney worried him the most.


End file.
